What If?
by Count On Me
Summary: There are thousands of scenarios that would show what would have happened. Thousands. But I keep coming back to the same. 19 people. 19 changes. 19 different lives I could have lived...
1. Blair

'What if' is a dangerous game to play... too bad I keep playing it.

I never was one of the 'always-secure-of-themselves' kind. That role was saved for the Serena van der Woodsens of this world. I was the girl who wondered whether or not to eat the macaroon and if I could handle another piece of fruit. I was the girl who was always conscious of her own body, knowing it would never be as perfect as Serena's. And was it _all _my fault? No. My mother always kept telling me to lose weight. No doubt she is the origin of my self-esteem problems. Her and sunshine _Serena_. Who would have known Chuck Bass would be the one to tell me every morning I look beautiful, even when we all know I look like crap? I always thought it would be Nate. Good, sweet, pretty Nate. Easy of the eyes, easy on the lips, easy on the everything, really. Sparks. No fireworks. It took one slip from the Archibald's to change my life forever. What if they wouldn't have been there? What if Chuck wouldn't have opened Victrola back then? What. If.

There are thousands of scenarios that would show what would have happened. Thousands. But I keep coming back to the same. 19 people. 19 changes. 19 different lives I could have lived.

**A/N So! Hi! You may have noticed, this was all Blair. This is the (rather short) start of my series of 'What If'. I know it may have been done before, but it came to me and I was fascinated, so I just started writing it (: **

**I am a Chair fan with all my heart, so every story will have something about their fabulous relationship in it. They're always the endgame (:  
So, they will always come back, even if they're not the 'what if' character, they're still the most important ones. **

**You might think: why would Blair seem/sound/think/play such a depressing thing? Pretty much because I wanted to show everyone Chuck and Blair are ****_so _****meant to be they'd end up together in any alternative universe. Even though there are a shitload of alternative universe's, I picked 19. Some are obvious choices, some aren't. Some are really, really, really fluffy, some aren't. Actually, I'm pretty sure most will be extremely fluffy. **

**Enjoy and review, if you can (: **

**First: Serena van der Woodsen **


	2. Serena

**'What If' chapter 1: Serena van der Woodsen: 'What if Serena hadn't come back?'**

_In all honesty, the blonde hadn't changed much. The brunette, on the contrary, looked all grown up and mature. She was still beautiful, with her pale, flawless skin and large, dark orbs. She was wearing a perfectly fitted purple dress and carried a small boy on her hip, even now, exhausted and worn out; she still looked perfect and superior. Serena stared at her best friend, or the woman who used to be her best friend, and wondered whether she should turn around and run away or cross the street and try to talk. She could still leave; Blair hadn't turned around yet, until…_

_"Teddy, no!"_

_The brunette twirled around when she heard Serena's terrified screech. Her eyes widened in shock, but she panicked even more when she noticed the small, blonde girl running over the busy streets. Even though she hadn't seen her best friend in years, she didn't want to see the girl hurt. So she smiled and waved, motioning to the little blonde to come over. When she reached the woman, Blair leaned down, letting her own boy to the ground._

_"What's your name, sweetheart?" she smiled, not noticing Serena crossing the street as well._

_"Teddy."_

_"Well, Teddy, don't you ever cross the street without looking again."_

_The girl blushed and nodded. At the time Serena arrived, Blair was already up and checking her phone, while Teddy was happily chatting with a dark-haired boy with brown eyes on her side. _

_"Oh, my sweet, sweet Teddy-bear," Serena breathed, clenching her daughter tightly to her chest. Teddy smiled and hugged her mother back, leaving the boy awkwardly at the side. Blair still hadn't left, but she wasn't paying attention either. Instead, she frowned at her phone, only to be woken up out of her thought by the little boy who was now tugging at the hem of her skirt. _

_"Mommy?"_

_Blair looked up and smiled. _

_"When is daddy coming to pick us up?"_

_"He says he'll be here in a minute."_

_"Okay."_

_Serena had watched the exchange in wonder, and then spoke up, too. "Are you waiting for Nate?"_

_Confused, the brunette looked at her. "Who?"_

_"Nate. You know, Nathaniel Archibald, your personal prince charming?"_

_She snorted. "He's hardly a prince. Or charming."_

_"So not Nate, then..?"_

_"Well, no-"_

_Before Blair could even have continued her sentence, a limo pulled up and a very –very- handsome man in suit rushed out. Blair's entire face lit up when she smiled. They kissed and the boy ran up to his father, happily pointing at Teddy, telling him how she was his new friend. He chuckled and suddenly… _

_Blair's husband and the father of her son was Chuck Bass. _

**~o~o~o~o **

"So… Chuck Bass. How did that happen?"

After Chuck's sudden arrival, the two women had agreed to coffee. Until now it had been awkward. Blair was not afraid to show her disdain towards her former friend. It took a moment before the brunette answered.

"Ah, well… As Chuck saw you sleeping with my boyfriend at the Shepard's wedding, he told me some time later. Since I had no one else, I asked him to help me. What else can I say? He has his ways, I suppose." She smirked, and Serena giggled. It was almost like old times.

"Ew, B-" She shut up when she saw Blair's eyes darken.

"Only friends are allowed to call me that," the brunette snapped, and Serena lowered her eyes. She knew how to handle an angry Blair Waldorf (-_Bass_); talk about something she likes.

"So, your son is very cute."

It worked immediately. Blair perked up and smiled warmly. "Yes, Eric is an absolute angel."

"Eric..?"

Blair nodded, but didn't explain herself.

"How old is he?"

"Almost three. How old is Teddy?"

"Three and three weeks."

"She seems sweet."

This time, Serena was the one who nodded in loving acknowledgement. "Eric looks a lot like Chuck."

Blair grinned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I just hoped he takes after me in personality."

To blonde laughed again and suddenly there was a silence.

"Blair?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The brunette sighed, and Serena feared she was going to cry.

"What happened in those years?"

"When I left for boarding school, it wasn't just because of Nate. I… needed to leave. I went to boarding school in a different state. After a year I thought about coming back, but I couldn't… when I graduated, I was also accepted at Brown, so I started my study there. Everything went okay until I fell in love with one of my professors and accidently got pregnant. Teddy was the best thing ever to happen to me. My professor left me when I told him I was pregnant and I dropped out, taking Ted with me to Europe. The two of us lived in London and Amsterdam for a while until my mom called. And that's when I returned."

Blair listened silently to her old friend's story, nodding every now and then. When she was done, Serena looked up, waiting for Blair to react. Instead, she started telling her own story.

"When you left… I didn't know what happened until weeks after. I went to Lily but she didn't tell me, instead, Eric and I… bonded over your disappearance. He became my best friend. When Chuck told me what happened on the wedding, I… freaked out. Everything went wrong. I dumped Nate, yes, but I also lost my crown at Constance. Chuck and Eric were still there for me, though. He even gave up his extravagant lifestyle for me," she smiled meekly; "I finished school like I should, with straight A's, and attended Yale. Chuck got in, too. He's really intelligent, you know. He dropped out a year later, when his father died and he took over Bass Industries. We spent a lot of time apart, but when I returned… I really can't say it was any different. After what he'd done for me… I fell in love with him. No, I already was. So we got married and later I became pregnant of Eric. Both said it was the best thing ever to happen to them."

"Do you still speak Nate often?"

The brunette shook her head, but then turned to face the blonde. It was obvious they'd missed each other. Serena couldn't help but ask. Always worth a shot, right?

"Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow?"

Blair smiled and stood up. Serena followed her lead, not sure what she was going to do. Instead of walking away, as expected, Blair folded her arms around Serena and whispered a soft. "You should bring Teddy."

Serena laughed and watched as Blair walked away. It took her a few moments before she realised she didn't know where Blair lived.

"B!"

Blair turned around, not even correcting her.

"Where do you live?"

**~o~o~o~o**

**EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_It's time for a last check. I'm coming to my last days as the next generation of NYC is leaving for college. What happened to the originals? Blair Waldorf-Bass is still a proud empress of the fashion world with always-infamous-yet-always-in-love real estate mogul and husband Chuck Bass at her side, and even I have to admit, they both look good, even after two sons. Eric and Benedict Bass are taking over St. Judes and Yale like mommy and daddy did. _**

**_Serena van der Woodsen might've cut her long locks, but not her love for parties. She can be seen anywhere on anyone's arm. Sad, T? No worries, you'll still have the hottest boyfriend in the city, his parents not included. _**

**_Lonely Boy isn't as lonely any more, as he used to be. What number are you one now? Twenty-one? They keep getting younger and blonder, don't they? _**

**_And our Golden Boy? No one knows and few care. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

"Ted! Eric is here!"

Teddy frowned. "But I was waiting for Ben."

The handsome young man who'd appeared in her doorway shrugged. "He says he's sorry, but mom is keeping him hostage."

"He's fifteen!"

"That doesn't mean he's allowed to drink a full bottle of dad's scotch."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it with you Bass-men and your love for scotch?"

He smirked. "It's in our genes, Ted, and you know it. Anyway, the reason why sweet little Benedict Bass is not allowed to get to your study date is beside the point. Mom sent me to retrieve his books."

Teddy sighed and gathered the books he needed. "It's not a date. I'm just helping him with Maths for extra credits."

"Yeah, you should definitely tell him that."

She grinned and dropped the books Eric needed to give to his brother in his arms.

"Tell your mom I said Hi." She whispered after giving him a kiss.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "She's not going to give you a Waldorf Original after what you did to the last one."

The blonde pouted. "That was eight years ago!"

Eric smiled at his girlfriend one last time. "She's Blair Waldorf-Bass, she never forgets."

**For those of you who didn't get it: the first part (in italics) is a prologue. **

**Explanation for the name Eric: since Serena left, she wasn't there to meddle with Yale, so Blair went to Yale. Since she didn't stay at New York, Chuck and Blair never broke up and left New York, he never got shot and there was no Eva or Henry. And I really loved the Eric and Chuck bromance, they're so awesome together. You guys really should read 'Fraternité', it's fabulous ;D **

**I know it is short. I don't know if the next chapters will be long or short, who knows? Whatever I think will work (: **

**Next: Nathaniel Archibald**


	3. Nate

**'What If' chapter 2: Nathaniel Archibald: 'What if Nate had told Blair he slept with Serena soon after she left?'**

Everything had been awkward since Serena left. Nate had been distant and exceptionally close to her at the same time. She hadn't cried when Nate told her what happened on the Shepard's wedding, since Chuck had told her days before. She hadn't even flinched the first time. Nate and Serena had always had been Nate and Serena.

**~o~o~o~o**

"How much did you have to drink, Blair?"

His voice was weirdly soothing, so much unlike _Nate_'s. She looked up, setting her glass back on the table roughly, into his golden eyes.

"Does it _matter_, Bass?"

"Of course it does. Waldorf, you're drunk and I care about you. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're my best friend, Blair."

She huffed, but didn't complain when he started leading her away to his suite. She wasn't afraid he'd do anything to her, even though he was Chuck Bass, she trusted him completely. He dropped her on his bed, and followed himself a second later. With her hands crossed on her stomach, she stared up at the ceiling.

"Ready to tell me why you were drinking at the Palace bar all on your own?"

She laughed, without joy. "What, Bass, no sexual comments?"

"Waldorf-"

"Fine. I'm too drunk to lie to you anyway."

She fell silent, and he waiting for her to continue. Her voice was small and sounded broken when she did.

"I hate Nate. I don't hate-hate him, but he… annoys me. So much. But he's Nate."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"I have no choice. My mother and Anne and the Van der Bilts. And he gives me… security. It's not like he's going to leave me when he's not into brunette's anymore."

"That's it? Security?"

"Security, insecurities, expectations, competition, etcetera."

He sighed and rolled his head to the side, expecting her to still look at the ceiling. Instead, his eyes met hers. They missed the spark they had when she was scheming, the fire when she was alive, the warmth he so rarely saw. The doe brown eyes he secretly loved were dead. And he had no idea how much that would hurt him.

"Why don't you… just get out?"

"I can't."

"It's easy, Waldorf, just-"

"No, it's not and I think you understand why. Why would you keep trying to impress Bart? Why would you keep avoiding reality with booze, even if that _is _one hell of an attractive lifestyle?"

He looked at her and realised she was right. She would only stop living her unhappy life if he did. So he did the most unexpected thing for the both of them.

"Then we stop."

She frowned.

"You break up with Nate and I stop drinking."

Her mouth dropped open. "Would you do that for me?"

Chuck nodded, "For you, Waldorf, anything."

**~o~o~o~o**

**Epilogue**

**~o~o~o~o**

**_Look who has returned; Serena van der Woodsen. Our favourite blonde party girl is back from boarding school and I wonder what the rest of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club has to say of this and her sudden comeback? Don't have a slip up, C. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl _**

**~o~o~o~o**

"Serena is back? Blair, come see this!"

Eleanor Waldorf made her way through the dense crowd of slightly drunk teenagers in search for her daughter. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Ever since Blair had broken up with Nathaniel months ago, the girl had been different, in an odd way.

Blair stood on the balcony, turning her phone around in her hands. Serena van der Woodsen was coming back? Chuck had told her the news the second he'd found out via his PI, and was on his way to the party right now. He'd arrive at the same time as Serena and now she couldn't decide of she should wait for him or not.

The decision was made for her.

"Blair!" her mother exclaimed when she'd spotted the petite brunette, "Come! Serena must be so excited to be back! Why don't you come with me, wait for the girl?"

Blair managed a smile and nodded. As if she would be waiting for Serena. The girl had slept with her boyfriend and left. She would never be waiting for Serena again.

**~o~o~o~o**

She had been right. The elevator doors opened and revealed an awkwardly-looking-but-still-beautiful Serena van der Woodsen and an obviously furious Chuck Bass. The two used to be friend. Used to be. Until Serena had decided it would be one hell of a plan to kiss Nate and have sex with him on a bar. With her in the same building.

When the two realised who were waiting for them, both their faces lit up. Serena smiled wildly and attempted to hug her (ex) best friend, but was rudely cut off by Chuck. Her smile faltered as she watched how close the two brunettes had become when she was away.

Turned out to be very close.

Blair smiled when her boyfriend took her hand and kissed her lips tenderly. Her smile grew wider when she saw the flabbergasted look on Serena's face. She and Chuck had been dating for a solid eight months, while she had practically dragged him through rehab.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip to hold back a smile.

"Yeah. Can we get out of here? Please?"

He smirked and lead her away.

Neither even acknowledged Serena.

**~o~o~o~o**

"So… Chuck and Blair?"

Serena looked around the table, slightly confused of what had happened.

Kati was the one to answer. Eagerly nodding, she threw back another cocktail. "Yeah, eight months. Honestly, we envy them."

"Why?"

"I've never seen a couple as strong or happy as them. Not even in the movies."

"Even Gossip Girl adores them," Iz brought in, and the rest of the girls giglled.

"But… what happened to Nate?"

"Oh, they broke up a few weeks after you left."

"What happened?"

"All we know is that Chuck went into rehab the same day as she dumped Nate. He is now dating Penelope."

Penelope nodded, and that information shocked Serena more than everything she'd heard combined. Serena had always known the brunettes had a connection no one else had. But she never realised what the two would do for each other.

"So they're happy?"

Hazel nodded. "We all think so."

"That's good."

**A/N short, I know. I'm sorry. **

**If Nate told Blair he had slept with her best friend; I figured she would want to try again first, but of course, they would fail. Then I always saw Chuck being there as a friend to pick her up when she's really down and ****_slowly_****developing feelings for her. That's why he gave up drinking, not just to get her dump Nate, but also in order to try himself. Not just for Blair, but also for Bart. **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for every feedback I got! You have no idea how awkward you made people feel as I gushed over how amazing all the reviews were! I'm so sorry I couldn't respond to them yet; I was in Ireland for a week and after that I decided I might as well respond to them this way ^.^**

**THANK ALL OF YOU :D**

*******_GUYS THIS MAY BE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS*  
_****I am writing one chapter on 19 characters, PLUS bones chapters. I have been bombarded with ideas, and I must say, some are really great but I had already written chapters for those characters. There will be more chapters than just 20 in this story, then (:**

**Next: Charles Bass**


	4. Chuck

**'What If' chapter 3: Charles Bass: 'What if Blair hadn't saved him and he fell?'**

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. It wasn't possible. It wasn't _allowed_ to happen. Blair clasped her gloved hand over her mouth, already running towards the ledge. The place where Chuck had been a second ago. Where he wasn't any longer. Shocked, she leaned over and saw him. She saw his body in a rather disturbing angle. She saw the blood. She could still see his eyes. As she ran through the crowd in Victrola, making her way to the abandoned street where he'd land, she dialled 911.

_"911, your emergency please."_

_"Someone has jumped off a building."_

_"Where should be send the ambulance, miss?"_

_"Do you know the burlesque club Victrola?"_

_"Yes, miss."_

_"There. Please, hurry."_

She kneeled next to him, taking his hand in hers, bending over once again to see if he was still breathing. It was slow and superficial, but he was still breathing. He was still there. Her relief was short. Even though he was still alive, it wasn't sure if he'd stay that way. Not many people survived a fall from this high. She'd been too late. She hadn't been there to stop him from jumping. Jack had been there. Jack had seen it. But he wasn't here anymore. They were alone. She waited at his side for minutes, ages it seemed, until the cars arrived and a small crowd had formed. When the driver asked her if she wanted to come with, she shook her head and pressed 3 on speed dial.

_"Dorota?"_

_"Yes, miss Blair?"_

_"I need you to update me every second something changes to Chuck's state."_

_"Why, miss Blair? Won't you be here to see it yourself?"_

_"I have something to do."_

She needed to know what had exactly happened.

**~o~o~o~o**

Serena had tried to call a few times, but every time Blair had ignored the vibrations of her phone. Even Nate and Eric had tried, but the only calls she took were those from Dorota. Chuck was still in coma. He had been lucky. Only a few broken bones and a punctured lung. She didn't look good. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot, her hair greasy and her skin almost grey. Australia really wasn't her thing. Blair sighed when she heard her phone again, this time picking up without looking at the caller ID.

_"B!"_

_"S."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Currently in my hotel room, thank you very much."_

_"Where? And why aren't you here? Chuck needs you."_

_"Does it really matter, Serena?"_

_"Yes, it does. And if you're not going to tell me exactly where you are, please tell me why you aren't here. I thought you loved him."_

_"I do, but that makes it even harder."_

_"What, B?"_

_"I want to know what happened up there."_

_"What do you mean? I thought you were there the entire time?"_

_"No, I wasn't. Jack was. I came in on the moment he slipped. Or jumped."_

_"So you're in Australia."_

_"Yes."_

_"And it's too optimistic of me to hope that Dorota keeps you updated and you'll be back when he wakes up?"_

_"It's not."_

_"So it's true."_

_"Well, I do care for him, even after all he's done to me."_

_"Oh, B, I'm so-"_

_"No need to say it, S, I'll be perfectly fine without all the sentiment. Could you please tell your little brother and Archibald to stop calling me?"_

_"Okay, B, but please be back soon."_

_"I will when I have found to leech."_

Talking to Serena was… soothing. It always was. Something about the blonde made her calm. There were few people who could do that to her. Shame one of them was in Paris and the other on the verge of dying. She ran another hand through her hair, disgusted when she felt how dirty it was. She really needed a shower. But she couldn't. Finding Jack was more important now, more important than anything. So she browsed through the maps and documents again, in the hope to find something that could tell her where the man lived. Her heart jumped when she finally spotted the address. She'd grown tired but couldn't stop herself. Clenching the paper in one hand, she slipped off the bed and out the hotel, directing the driver of her cab to the address on the sheet.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Blair! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sure it won't be a pleasure."

"Couldn't get enough of me, I'm sure."

"You wish, you leech."

"I thought I was a cockroach."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, yes. I forgot cockroaches can survive nuclear wars… I don't think _anyone_ would want _you _to be the one to recover _any _animal, really."

He smirked, unimpressed. He moved away from the doorway and let her walk in, scrutinizing her appearance without words.

"You don't look so good, Waldorf."

"Neither should you."

"I understand you're here for my nephew, then?"

She nodded, coldly, and he sighed. The smirk had faded away.

"I want to know what happened on the roof."

"You do."

Blair tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "Quit the act, Jack, I know you were up there with him. I just want to know what made him jump."

"He didn't."

"What did you say?"

"He didn't jump. He slipped. He was coming down."

"So… Me barging in made him slip?"

"No. I think it was just the alcohol on the stones."

"What did he say? What did _you _say to make him come down."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Would I be here if I wouldn't?"

"I told him he wouldn't have a chance to tell you he loves you if he jumped."

Blair's heart stopped. It couldn't. "What.."

"Of course he didn't came down to tell me I was right, he probably did it so he could choke me. But… from what he'd said before, I thought you would be a reason for him to stay alive."

"What did he say?"

"He was very, _very_, drunk, Blair. But when my nephew gets wasted, he becomes rather… honest. With himself, with the rest of the world. So I asked him why he was up there. He told me why I'd care. I said: 'you're my nephew, my family. Of course I care'. He laughed in reply and started talking about how Bart never trusted him, how Bart always saw him as a failure. I don't blame him. I don't think you can do either, Blair. Then he asked me what I'd thought would be a reason for him to stay alive. I told him the pleasures of life, obviously. Instead of agreeing with me, he shook is head and said: 'no, my dear uncle, it's the simple thought that there would always be someone waiting for you, even if you fail. Point is, I have that someone. And I fucked it up. Only because I couldn't tell her what I feel.' I asked him what he felt. 'Love', he replied in his intoxicated state. 'Never took you for a romantic,' I mentioned, and he laughed again. 'Only Blair knows. She's the only one I'd like to know. You know why, Jack? Because I love her. I love every part of her. Even the spoiled and devious ones. No, especially the spoiled and devious ones.'"

Jack watched as Blair stumbled backwards, clearly taken back by his story. She answered her phone, a call from Dorota saying how Chuck was awake and asking for her. She nodded, forgetting how Dorota couldn't see her, and left the building. Blair Waldorf never travels with public transportation. But then again, she wasn't really Blair Waldorf any more.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Blair."

His voice was hoarse. How couldn't it be? He just woke up from a coma after falling from a building. Drunk. A few nurses had helped him to sit up/ she had arrived some time before, but wasn't able to face him until that moment. Not after all what Jack had told her. It was supposed to make her happy, relieved. Chuck loved her. Loves, live, lost. It made her furious. He could tell _anyone _but her. Nate, Jack. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd told Eric and Serena, too.

"I didn't ask for you."

_He didn't ask for her. _Of course he hadn't. Why would he? After all, he was unable to face her drunk, why would he be able now?

"Blair?"

She wondered for how long she'd been silent. Possibly for a few minutes.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He shook his head truthfully.

"Were you there?"

"No. But Jack was."

"You tracked him down to ask what happened."

Now she was the one to move her head. "Yes."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Does it really matter?"

He didn't answer and Blair sighed.

"Jack told me what happened. Apparently, you were wasted when you went up there and the two of you had a little conversation… about me. Of course you were drunk and not in control of what you say or feel. But you _did _realise you couldn't jump. You can't. Because of me. Even when I'm not there, you won't jump. I love you and I know you love me too. You can keep lying to yourself you don't, but Jack told me what you said…"

She rose, straightening her skirt and posture. She was a queen. She didn't wait until someone got ready. She ordered them to hurry and if they wouldn't…

"I… will always be here. I won't leave. But I can't keep waiting on someone this desperate and stubborn."

He watched her go, heartbeat rising as she turned around and smirked as she looked over her shoulder at the screen. He fell back in his pillows when she was gone. He knew what she wanted to hear. What he wanted to say.

So when he was sure there was no one there, he stared up at the ceiling and whispered, for only the darkness to hear;

"I love you, too."

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_What you heard was true, my dear Upper East Siders. Charles Bass is out of the hospital, looking fine as ever. Word is B visited her king only once when he was locked to his bed. You want to know why? I know I do. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

Every single one of the teenagers in the courtyard looked up when the limo pulled up in front of the school. The royal minions eagerly stood up; even they hoped to catch a glimpse of the brunette boy. The only one who didn't look up was the queen herself. Blair didn't even move. Her stomach made several flips and her heart stopped beating; but she didn't move.

"B," Serena whispered as she leaned closer to her best friend, who was still focused on her chemistry homework.

"Hmm?"

Not even a hair.

"Chuck is here."

"Good for him."

"Don't you-"

"No."

"But-"

"No,"

"Blair…"

"Serena, if I don't want to see him, you have no right of questioning that or my reasons." She turned to the blonde abruptly, dark eyes burning. Neither girl noticed how a certain young man approached them and they certainly didn't notice the other girls surrounding him. But he didn't have eyes for them. Only for Blair.

"Waldorf."

She refused to look up. "Bass."

"Come with me."

"I have homework to finish."

"_Blair_," his voice made her look up. He looked different. Better. "I have something to tell you."

"Then say it."

"I love you."

Everyone was silent. Everyone held their breath. Slowly, Blair stood up from her place to face him, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

She searched his golden eyes for any type of mockery but couldn't find any, only sincerity.

"Say it again."

More people crowded around them.

"I love you."

Her lips tugged up in a smile.

"Again."

"I love you."

She took a step closer. She made him say it over and over again, taking a step closer to him as he said the three words. They continued until they were almost touching, just inches apart.

"One more time," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"I love you, too," Blair breathed before pressing her lips to his. He loved her. And everyone knew.

**A/N**

**Look! It's longer!**

**This was my favourite chapter, I hope you loved it as much as I do (:**

**Why did Blair walk away the first time? Simple: recovery. She fought for Chuck so much and so long, that when he fell, it pretty much broke her. That's why she went to Jack to figure out what happened since ****_he _****actually had been there. Just knowing that Chuck would be able to admit he loved her to Nate, to Jack, to probably a shitload of people but her, had hurt her too much. She just needed time. **

**I also want to thank every single one of you, and I'm sorry I can't reply to you personally ): **

**And to the guest reviewer named riri: THAT IS BY FAR THE BEST REQUEST I HAVE GOTTEN! You got me all excited! I can promise ****_and _****assure you that it will be the first bonus chapter up after the 19 original chapters!**

**(this was like… an hour or so later): O MY GOD I just read the second proposal, and sweetheart, you have GOT to sign up so I can thank you properly. I absolutely LOVE those ideas of yours; this is definitely going to be the second bonus chapter! **

**Also, to the guest named yahira: I see your point, and I have to say: this is just what I decided to write. Of course visions will differ from each other, like I said in the first chapters, there are millions of parallel universes (or something like that) and this is just something. I warned everyone it won't be really good (I'm not that good of a writer), and most (who am I kidding; all) of it will be sort-of-fluffy… I appreciate your feedback, though (: **

**Next guest I want to say something to: 6747586: Lovely idea! Another bonus chapter! **

**I'm not sure how many I want to do, I have 5 now…**

**Also, about the last chapter: I forced myself to write that one, and I think we can all agree my chapters get a lot better when they just… come to me. And everyone got their hopes up when I got a good idea and they didn't realise I'm not that good of a writer so I may let some people down…**

**Next: Daniel Humphrey**


	5. Dan

**'What If' chapter 4: Daniel Humphrey: 'What if Dan never started Gossip Girl?'**

What would have happened if he actually had started his blog? What would have happened if he had continued 'Gossip Girl'? It had been the _one _thing to haunt his mind since the day he had taken a secret photo of Serena van der Woodsen in a wet white dress. His dream girl. She was utter perfection. But his father had been right, it would have been _way _too stalker-like. And this was good, too, right? He saw her daily, caught glimpses of her in every break. Even if she was with Blair Waldorf, the Queen Bee of Constance, all the time. It was no secret. Not to him, not to his father, not to his little sister. It was no secret he was obsessed with the elite of New York, Serena van der Woodsen, her best friend Blair Waldorf, her boyfriend-slash-boy-toy-since-nobody-really-knew-w ho-was-dating-who Nathaniel Archibald, her soon-to-be-step-brother Charles Bass… They were like… the fabulous four, if you could call it that. Everyone knew them, even if it was just because of Chuck's and Blair's reputation as notorious playboy and virgin queen.

So he was staring at them again, and he wasn't worried when he caught the brunette's eye. The four teenagers were seated at the Met-steps, Blair had shoo-ed her minions away before dropping there with the rest of her close friends. Serena was obviously drunk again and both boys were enjoying her bright and sparkly behaviour a little too much to his liking. Blair had caught his staring a few hundred times before. It wasn't a problem anymore. Both realised he could be useful someday, even if it was just to calm down Serena with a new toy. A purpose he would happily serve. The petite brunette tugged at Serena's coat, glancing up every now and then, obviously waiting for a car to arrive. When it did, a slick limo that was almost infamous since it was owned by none other than Chuck Bass, she looked relieved, and ordered her ex-boyfriend to drag their best friend to the car. The two brunettes, who looked perfectly content with their spot as it was, turned to face each other and discussed something. It didn't turn to Blair's way as it would have with anyone else, instead the conversation grew heated and the two looked slightly eager to leave their blonde counterparts to get to a dark spot together. Dan knew. Dan knew the two were a little bit closer than any normal friends –even best friends- would be. But he didn't care. Serena was his favourite. He watched the blonde boy practically force her into the vehicle, turn around, and nod at something Blair yelled at him. He wasn't sure, but it sounded a lot like: "get your disappointing ass in that limo with her and make sure she doesn't drink more." Nate growled, but nodded. He followed the girl and disappeared, slamming the door behind him. Both Chuck and Blair stayed at their spot at the steps to watch the limousine drive away before turning their backs to the street and picking up their conversation until she hit his arm and strutted away, leaving him staring at her back in amusement.

**~o~o~o~o**

He sat in class, bored as hell, waiting for his teacher to hand him his essay on The Great Gatsby he had written three days before. He never liked the book, not because it wasn't good, just because it reminded him so much of the Upper East Side. But it was an easy topic for him and thus he had chosen to write it. Everything rather than the love story of Catchy and Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights. It took him a few seconds to realise Nate hadn't returned and Chuck wasn't there either, making comments on their teacher's choice of attire that day. It wasn't anything new, both boys hardly ever attended English classes, or any classes at all, but with Nate still gone that meant there was a problem with Serena. And even though he knew it wasn't his place, he had to find out she was okay.

"Mrs Lister?"

The woman looked up, she was almost near his desk. "Yes, Mr Humphrey?"

"Would it be okay if I used to toilet for a few minutes?"

A few classmates chuckled and he felt his cheeks go red. Why, _why, _was he always this awkward? He looked up expectantly and sighed relieved when his teacher nodded, giving him a free pass for what possibly be the rest of the hour. Dan left, taking his bag and books with him, almost running to the Constance area where he was sure to find Blair. He knew enough of their timetables to make sure she was having a free period. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he started to become desperate and 'carefully' barged in the door of the girl's restroom. Only to find Blair in a very compromising position with Chuck Bass.

"Oh my god!" Blair shrieked when she realised they had an unwelcome visitor. She pulled down her skirt in a reflex, closing up the buttons of her blouse few seconds after. Her cheeks were red and she shot the boy next to her an angry glare when all he did was smirk at her behaviour. Dan was still standing in the doorway, obviously shocked, and didn't move at all when Blair turned her attention to him.

"You. If this comes out, I _will _know where to find you."

He nodded, dumbfounded. "All I wanted to know was if Serena was okay..?"

Blair froze, but then rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're the annoying Brooklyn-boy who is in love with her so much."

He nodded, again.

"Let's make a deal."

"What?"

"I can promise you _one _date with Serena, you decide when and where, if you never tell _anyone _about what you saw, okay?"

He nodded a third time, and in all honesty, he could not have been happier. He wouldn't have told anyone about Chuck and Blair's secret relationship anyway, but this was working out for him in a very great manner.

"Okay."

"Good. Now leave. Serena is fine, she's probably sleeping at this time."

And even though he had just seen the Queen Bee with _Chuck Bass_, he couldn't think of anything else than his date with Serena. His one chance with his perfect dream girl.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

"So, life with Lonely Boy is good?"

"Why do you keep calling him that, B?"

"It's either that or Cabbage Patch Kid. You chose, S, you chose."

Serena rolled her eyes at the behaviour of her best friend. She was the one who helped them get together, wasn't she? The blonde thrust her spoon in the ice cream they were eating, glaring at Blair every time the brunette was considering whether or not to take another spoonful of chocolate-chip-brownie ice cream.

"What?" she groaned, "Not all of us have this amazing body that can have everything."

Serena sighed, but then nodded. "Lucky us, we do."

"I don't, S, and you know it."

"B, stop being so self-conscious! I, for one, know one person that doesn't mind." She waggled her eyebrows and Blair flushed, burying her head in the pillows of Serena's bed.

"Stop doing that! He doesn't like me and I don't like him. We just…. Use each other for sex."

"I don't think that's true _at all_. If you just _use_ him, then why did you get all jealous and disturbed when he flirted with that model?"

"I did _not _get jealous!"

"You did!"

"Well, you have no right to speak! How about that Vanessa-girl Dan is seeing?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "He says they're just friends."

"Boys and girls can't be such close _friends _unless one of them is gay and you know it. It'll always end up in sex."

"Yeah, B, you and Chuck are living evidence."

Serena didn't see the pillow coming. She laughed and rolled on her back, defending herself by trying to tickle her best friend. They stayed like that for a few minutes, tickling and hitting each other with pillows until an infamous male voice interrupted them.

"Well, all you had to do was _invite _me."

The girls immediately stopped and looked up to see not only Chuck standing in their doorway, but Dan and Nate as well. As the boys took in the scene, Blair flushed and immediately threw back her spoon. Her shocked and embarrassed look was replaced with an angry one.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

His face softened immediately and he eyed the ice cream that was slowly melting into the carpet of Serena's bedroom.

"Take you out for dinner."

"We- I just ate."

"Even though you _think _starving yourself might be a bright idea, it's not."

She growled at him and attempted to throw back another comment, but Serena silenced her instead. It was weird how the infamous Chuck Bass was the one who cared about Blair the most.

"We'd _love _to go! Right, B?"

The brunette shook her head, but she pretended not to notice. Chuck smirked and left the room, followed by the others. When the girls were alone again, Serena looked up to her best friend and smirked.

"You _definitely _like each other."

**A/N **

**FIRST OF ALL! All of my lovely readers should check out this story: ****_Who am I? _****  
especially if you liked this chapter! It's written by the great Ruby-Rose (by the lights of paris) and it's lovely! Every character gets to be GG once (Nate was first) AND IT HAS A SPECIAL DEDICATION TO ME (thank youuuuu 3) (I was literally giggling the entire time I read it) (my sister still thinks I'm a creep ^^"). Have I mentioned it's great yet? **

**And to all the people who keep asking me if I'll write a 'What if Blair was pregnant in season 1?'-chapter… Even though it's probably the least original what if question ****_ever_****, I most definitely will! It's planned as the third bonus chapter (: **

**If Dan hadn't start Gossip Girl, none of their secrets would have come out, and more importantly –they would never have really acknowledged their problem. They would still be the same people, just a little worse. Serena would be drunk more often, Nate would be high more often, and Chuck and Blair would have been sleeping with each other WAY more often. I do think Dan still would have a chance, though, if he just walked in on the right scandal ^^ **

**I always thought Dan wouldn't be a 'Great Gatsby' lover, but I am, so I just… ****_had _****to corporate it. Daisy and Jay remind me of Chuck and Blair, and vice versa. Really, I think Chuck and Blair would be what Daisy and Jay would have been if he hadn't died. But anyway, the whole 'decline of the American dream' and 'differences in class-systems'-thing fitted him perfectly, since he is never really seen as one of the elite, even though an outsider would see him as one (they ****_literally _****said it in 6x10) (but, I admit, I might've heard wrong since I was crying my eyeballs out). Also, I wrote a killer-essay on The Great Gatsby, I got a perfect A+. And also (again), I hate Wuthering Heights. I really, really hated it. I get that it's a classic, but I like Anna Karenina better and it took me almost a month to read that one! Although, I have to admit again, I was on a school trip for one week (Berlin… a week full of Chinese meals, Korean food and suddenly: potatoes) (it was great, though), had my exam week another and then had a big presentation 5 minutes before my train was leaving (I was late on my cousin's wedding and I was a bridesmaid. I have never been this embarrassed during a train-trip. It was awful…). **

**Next: Vanessa Abrams **


	6. Vanessa

**'What If' chapter 5: Vanessa Abrams: 'What if Vanessa never told anyone about the kiss Dan and Blair shared?'**

She had to tell someone, anyone. She couldn't just watch them run around, hiding things. But she couldn't tell. It was… impossible. _Too _hard. So she sat at the background of the shoot, watching Serena's family having a very, very close family shoot. Watching Dan discuss something with Blair, who brushed him away bluntly. Watching Blair bringing a couple of young girls to their set. Watching Chuck grabbing her hand when she returned and pulling her to the background with him, close enough for Vanessa to hear every word they exchanged. She didn't want to listen, but she couldn't stop. So she stayed, fumbling with her camera, deciding whether or not to barge in and yell at the man how the love of his life just kissed _Dan Humphrey_ and said it was life-changing. But not in a positive way for Dan.

"Bass, what are you doing?"

"I have something to ask you."

"No, wait, Chuck-"

"You have to listen to me-"

"Chuck, I think you might want to hear this, please?"

He sighed, but let her talk. Vanessa considered what the two would be up to and then decided she didn't want to know.

"I… I wanted to say I'm ready."

It was silent for a few seconds before Chuck broke it. "What do you mean?"

"I… I am ready. To be with you… I know I said I wanted to be Blair Waldorf before being Chuck Bass' girlfriend, but now I realise I can be both."

"You have no idea how happy you make me."

"If it comes close to how happy _you _make _me, _I'm pretty sure I have an idea."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. _Ugh_. Who knew the great and infamous Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf could be sappy?

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"I…"

"Chuck?"

"Blair..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Vanessa gasped, dropping her camera to the ground. Her voice was loud and piercing when she shrieked. Vanessa Abrams did not shriek. She did not care about Chuck and Blair, but… They were getting married. Why would they get married?

The curtains were pulled open, roughly, and exposing her as she gathered the broken pieces of her camera. The brunette couple looked down on her, Blair's eyes narrowed, Chuck's jaw set. Her scream had called more people to the spot; Serena and Eric and Rufus and Dan and more stared at her. At Chuck. At Blair. At the very obvious ring that now decorated her left hand. Serena gasped and pointed at her best friend. Blair was still focused on Vanessa, too angry with the girl to realise everyone _wasn't _gasping because Vanessa had exposed them. Chuck's hand encircled her waist, something a certain other brunette noticed with venom. He didn't deserve her.

"B!" Serena exclaimed, "It's unbelievable!"

"I know… I'm being followed and now _she _is _eavesdropping _on me?!"

"No! That wasn't what I meant!"

That snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You're getting married!"

Suddenly, Blair's mood switched, from envious to happiness. "I am!"

"Isn't this too quick?"

"Why would it? We have a long enough history, it'll be fine."

"Yes, but-"

"No 'but', Van der Woodsen, if you don't shut your mouth right _now_, I'll make someone else my maid of honour."

Serena's eyes narrowed as she seemed to consider her options, ultimately going with the obvious and hugging her best friend closely to her chest. Chuck made Blair happy, and vice versa. It would have to do, be enough.

Vanessa was still on the ground, trying to get away, and relieved when she succeeded. She hated herself for not telling, but couldn't grasp why. She didn't care about the brunettes anyway, did she?

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_It's been five years since our favourite royal couple has tied the knot, and now S and D have, too. Wonder where? The Bass vacation home in the Hamptons, of course. It was small, and classy, or as far as Serena van der Woodsen can do small and classy. All we know was that only family and very close friends were invited. Mazzeltov, S._**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl _**

**~o~o~o~o**

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Serena exclaimed loudly, frustrated with the blast she'd just read on her phone. It wasn't a lie, she was married to Dan. Or so she would be in the coming hours, but why would someone send in a tip to ruin her day? She threw back the device on the covers of Blair and Chuck's bed and buried her hands in her hair, which was still loosely hanging over her shoulders. She knew she couldn't have the same grand wedding as her best friend had, but it wouldn't have fit her. Small was good. Small like Edward.

"Auntie Serena, what's wrong?"

The small voice of Serena's favourite nephew disturbed her from her thoughts. She smiled and swirled around, grinning at the perfectly tailored mini-suit and bow-tie that the boy wore. He was like a tiny version of Chuck, right to the shoes. She lifted him up in her arms and twirled around with him, even though she knew Blair would kill her for messing with her son's perfect looks.

"S! Give him to me and put on your dress!"

Blair couldn't help but grin at her best friend and her son as she took the little boy in her own arms and pointed at the full, gold-and-white dress that was displayed on the bed.

"Everyone is waiting," she mentioned, and she tugged a little at Ed's bow-tie. "You look handsome," she whispered in his ear, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Blair was already dressed in a deep plum Lanvin dress, the colour matching her son's and husband's bow-tie. Serena nodded, and picked up the dress. It was an original Waldorf design, with help of little Jenny Humphrey, the two women had designed the gown. It was a perfect fit for Serena.

When the blonde returned, Blair's insides jumped. This was it. This was the very end of S and B. Of course, the two of them hadn't been the same since she married Chuck, but now she was marrying Dan as well. And they wouldn't be the same anymore. Ever. It made her so sad to think that she'd never have a sleepover (soirée) with her again, knowing that it would only be because Dan had left her or something in her perfect life had gone wrong.

"B? Are you crying?" Serena's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. She hadn't even realised she was crying. And it became even worse when she saw Serena in her beautiful dress.

"Yes. And I have full right to! Do I need to remind you what happened on _my _wedding? _And _when Edward was born? It was like the Niagara-falls," she snapped back, and Serena laughed. "Now, we have to go downstairs. Don't take too long." She kissed her best friend on her cheek, and the blonde hugged the little boy as well, before mother and son left the room.

"How's she doing?" Chuck whispered in his wife's ear, as she came back with little Edward in her arms. His heart still skipped a beat when he saw hear, it did every day, every minute, every second. He was still shocked she'd ever stay with him, that she'd have his children, that she'd love him.

"Okay, I suppose. No tears yet. Just a little frustrated because of Gossip Girl."

"When are we going to tell her it's her husband-to-be, again?"

She turned to face him, eyes narrowed, "We agreed to give him three months. If their marriage has survived until then, and he hasn't told her yet, we will."

She spoke slowly, to make sure he understood. Chuck smirked and closed the space between them, even though the little boy was still between them. It didn't take long before Serena came down and the brunettes walked back to their spot.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it was so short... **

**It's obvious what would have happened if Vanessa would have ignored the kissing-information. I mean: ****_come. On. _****Chuck wouldn't get all jealous, Blair would have told him how she felt, everything would have been fine. I have a little problem with writing all-fluff chapters. I'm better with drama and thrillers and stuff like that. **

**As for the name: I HAD TO! I HAD TO! IT WAS SO PERFECT! I HAD TO GUYS. Sorry. Weird. I have obsessions ^^"**

**Next: Jennifer Humphrey **


	7. Jenny

**'What If' chapter 6: Jennifer Humphrey: 'What if she'd never slept with Chuck?'**

She was too late, she realised she was. Chuck had always been like that; sticking to rules set up by himself when he couldn't handle his feelings. When she reached the top of the building, she already knew he wouldn't be there, but she could try. She spotted a bouquet of peonies in one of the trash cans and didn't think twice when she reached out and grabbed it, hastily running back to the elevator.

She arrived at the Empire soon after, throwing several people out of her way. When she was in the elevator, she told herself to calm down for the first time that day. Straightening her skirt and coat, she stared at the buttons of the elevator until the light at the top one dimmed and the doors slid open. The penthouse was dark and silent; nothing like she'd expected it to be. She thought he'd have at least two random skanky blondes with him, but she couldn't see any. Unconsciously, she smiled, laying down the flowers and taking off her coat and shoes. She softly opened the door of his bedroom, ultimately finding him asleep in bed. Her smile grew wider. As handsome, strong and serious he was when he was awake, as beautiful and delicate he was when he was asleep. Every time she'd wondered how the great Chuck Bass managed to look like he was made of glass when he was unconscious. He stirred in his sleep, as if he knew she was there. Slowly he opened his eyed and sat up sleepily. He frowned when he saw her.

"Blair. What are you doing here?" his voice was cold, and honestly, she couldn't fully blame him.

"Dorota was in labour," she explained, and it seemed to wake him up. "She was having her baby. That's why I was late."

"So you came?"

She nodded, and he smiled –a real, genuinely happy smile- and practically stumbled out of the bed, grabbing her hands as he reached her. Both of them were grinning like maniacs and Blair moved her hands up to caress his cheek and shoulders when their lips crashed together. Their hands roamed their bodies and they gasped for air when he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. She didn't regret it. She'd feared she would, but she didn't. Now she realised she never could. This is where she belonged; with whom she belonged.

"Blair," he breathed, his lips only moments away from hers. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He nodded, waiting for him to continue. He did, after a few seconds. "I wanted to do this on the top of the Empire State Building, and I know this is far from perfect, but…" he started kneeling down and pulled out a little black velvet box.

"I know I've made mistakes, many of them, and I will try to make up for every single one of them my entire life. Let me make up for my stupidity and blindness."

She felt her heart jump and skip a few beats at the same time.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

She didn't realise she was crying until she felt one of her tears slip away. She nodded; eagerly, and he kissed her again as he slipped the gorgeous Harry Winston on the third finger of her left hand. When she took a closer look, her smile only widened –again-. He really did know her, and her taste. The first time her phone rang they ignored it, but after three times it became harder. When his started to buzz as well, Blair sighed and finally picked up.

"What is so important, Serena, that you have to call me six times?"

"Blair! I don't know where you are and honestly, I don't want to know, but come to the hospital right _now_. Dorota has been asking for you."

The brunette smiled and started gathering her clothes. "Of course. Everything for Dorota. By the way, S, I have something important to tell you." She glanced at her left ring finger and smiled. Of course she wanted to tell her mother, but she wanted to tell her best friend even more. Serena giggled.

"Tell me later how your date went."

Blair turned around and started dressing, smirking at Chuck's obviously disappointed look.

"Dorota wants me to be there. You should come too, you're my fiancé, after all."

His face lit up when she said those words. He was proud and happy to be her fiancé, like she was proud and happy to be his.

**~o~o~o~o**

Blair practically skipped to Dorota's room in the hospital. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf never did, it was skipping. But from that day on, she wouldn't fully be Blair Waldorf any longer. She'd be Blair Bass.

Nate, Serena, Eric and Dan were waiting for them next to the door, and the blondes jumped to their feet when their best friend's arrived.

"B! Where's Cameron?"

Blair gave her a small smile, waving her hands around carelessly. "I think I may have left him on a sidewalk, somewhere. I'm sure he'll find his way back."

"But you said you liked him!"

"I like a lot of people, S."

The bubbly blonde seemed rather… disappointed by the fact her best friend hadn't come with her new Colombia-boyfriend, but with her ex instead. When Blair freed herself from their hug, she turned to the others.

"Nice seeing you again, Archibald. You too, little Van der Woodsen. And I can't say I was waiting to see you, Humphrey."

Dan sighed and shook his head. "Great to see you here, too, Blair."

"Why are you here? It's not like you are about my maid."

"I came with Eric and Jenny."

"Of course little raccoon is here."

Blair's happy mood disappeared and she started winding one of her curls around her fingers. She didn't even realised which hand it was until Serena gasped loudly and grabbed her left hand, closely inspecting the magnificent engagement ring that was now decorating her fingers.

"B! What, how, when?!"

Nate walked around them to congratulate his best friend; Eric stood up to hug the woman he'd always considered a second sister and Dan tried to dissolve in the wall. Before either of the brunettes could explain a thing; the door to the room was thrown open and Eleanor appeared, in search of her only daughter. When the older woman noticed what was going on, she smiled sadly.

"Blair, dear, aren't you a bit young to get married?"

"I think I can make my own decisions, mother."

The younger Waldorf was taken by abrupt surprise when her mother moved forward to hug her. Clenching her closely to her chest, almost suffocating her, Eleanor whispered; "My little girl is getting married; to a Bass nonetheless!"

Chuck chuckled. "Is that really _that _bad, Mrs Rose?"

Her eyes narrowed when she darkly answered "Yes."

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_Hello, my dear followers, Gossip Girl here. I'm sure you've heard already, but it's time to make it official: the royal couple of the UES has finally tied to knot. Or at least, made a promise to do it. Yes, that's right, they are engaged and her parents are not happy… _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl _**

**~o~o~o~o**

"Mom, I am marrying Chuck and that's that!"

"You're _not _marrying Charles! He broke you, Blair! Why would you want to marry someone like him?!"

"Because I love him! And he loves me!"

"He doesn't _love _you, he doesn't love anyone!"

Eleanor knew she had said the wrong thing the second Blair's face started to crumble. Under her eyes, her precious little girl started to break. But she wouldn't show. So instead, she grabbed her bag with a cold look and walked away, back straight, head held high. They had been alone in the Waldorf apartment and now she had left, too. She didn't show her tears until she was safely back in Chuck's limo, where he had been waiting for her to return.

"What's wrong, Blair?" he asked, voice laced with concern, pulling her against him.

She looked up to him, eyes filled with tears. "You love me, right?"

He nodded, slightly shocked with her question. Of course he did.

"I love you, Blair, more than anything," he reassured her.

But instead of smiling, she bit her lower lip, obviously not believing him. "A sign giving away a lie is repeating the question when answering."

"I'm not lying."

She looked up, again. "I believe you."

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my mother."

He kissed the back of her hand, softly. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. I don't need her. I have you."

He smiled, and kissed her lips tenderly.

**A/N **

**Again, it would have been obvious! Blair would have been late, but she would have been there. Chuck would have asked her to marry him; ****_obviously _****she would have said yes, they'd live happily ever after! Which I didn't really show because I wanted to do the Eleanor-thing a little more… **

**ok, so, guys, I know you probably realised this wasn't the same as the show! Honestly, I couldn't remember all the details; I have only watched this episode once.**

**I noticed a lot of people thought it would be 'what if Jenny had been pregnant after that (AWFUL, GODAWFUL) night'. AND GUYS**

**YOU NEED TO STOP GIVING ME IDEAS OR THIS STORY WILL NEVER END **

**Next: Lillian Rhodes**


	8. Lily

**'What If' chapter 7: Lillian Rhodes: 'What if she'd married Rufus directly after her divorce with William instead of all the others?'**

"Mom!" Serena's golden curls fell in wet strands over her shoulders and back. She was furious. Dripping wet with something that was definitely not water, the girl ran to her mother, who was just tucking her feet comfortably under her husband's knees. Lily sighed and buried her head in her hands. She really didn't need another of Serena's scenes.

"What happened, dear?"

"_Dan_ happened!"

"He's your brother, Serena."

"That does _not _mean he can just barge in when I'm looking for my clothes and dump a glass of Kool-Aid over my head!"

Rufus shook his head. Lily was his son so into bullying Serena? Why couldn't he be a little more like Eric or Jenny?

"… And Blair and Chuck will be here in a second! I can't face them like this?! I look awful!"

Her lip started to tremble and Rufus shot a look at the two boys who'd just joined them. The two shared a look of their own, and Nate was the first to step forward.

"We're sorry, Serena. We will never do it again."

"Yes, Serrie, never." Dan added with a shake of his head.

Serena frowned. "Like I believe you! And don't call me Serrie, Danny."

"Then don't call me Danny!"

"I will call you whatever the hell I want to! You ruined my hair! And my Alexander McQueen!"

Dan huffed. "It was last season anyway."

"Like you'd know!"

Before the boy could yell something back, Rufus sighed and gently pushed Serena back to her room.

"Go change. Don't worry, he's grounded."

She stuck out her tongue at her stepbrother. He mirrored her actions and earned himself a hit on the back of his head.

"Ow, dad!"

"You're grounded."

"Fine."

**~o~o~o~o**

The two brunettes arrived soon after. Their hair and clothes were wet, but for once the two didn't seem to mind that much. On the contrary. If you looked closer, you could see their flushed faces and bruised lips. Dan grinned as the two stepped out, but for different reasons. Nate smirked because he could see his two best friends had, at the very least, kissed. Dan smiled because _she_ was there. The gorgeous brunette with the big brown eyes who he'd loved in secret for years. Blair flashed her dimples at the boys and shrugged off her soaked Marc Jacobs coat, dropping it carelessly on a chair.

"Where's Serena?"

She seemed… anxious. Dan could only hope it was because of him. Chuck took a seat next to Blair, folding his Burberry scarf with great care, but still wearing his signature. He and Dan never connected. Nate and Dan had, and for some idiotic reason Blair and Dan had too, but it was clear the boy liked her more than she liked him.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Dan asked, putting a hand on her knee. She nodded, but turned around to seek Serena again. Her anxiety was… not a bad one. She seemed delighted by something. Something she really wanted to tell her best friend. Nate's grin widened, and slapped his best friend on his back, but didn't say a thing. Serena returned, in clean clothes and her hair tied in a fancy ponytail. She squealed when she saw her best friend, purposely ignoring her brother and his blonde best friend.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"Dan and Nate threw Kool-Aid over my head."

The girls glared at the two, and Chuck chuckled. Blair hooked her arm through her best friend's and started dragging her away. When they left, Dan sighed.

"She seemed a little… jumpy, didn't she?" he muttered, more to himself than to the others. The other brunette smirked, leaned over and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.

"Why do you care, Daniel?"

The boy flushed. "Why wouldn't I care?"

Chuck frowned. "You like her."

"I'm in love with her."

He laughed, without joy. "You're in love with her? Now, we both know that is not true, Humphrey. You are in love with the idea with her, not her."

"_That is not true_!"

"You sure?"

"Very! I don't even know why I'm even reacting to your bullshit. It's not like you like her."

When Chuck didn't react, both Nate and Dan's mouths fell open in astonishment. Dan's turned into a growl, Nate's into another grin.

"You… _like_ Blair? But I already like her!" he stuttered, running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to admit it, but Chuck and Blair had always been closer than he and Blair ever were. He'd been lying to himself all the time. "Well, it's not like she'd pick you over me."

Chuck stood up, slowly, glaring at his friend.

"Then why," he drawled with narrowed eyes, "was she kissing _me_, purring in _my _ear, letting _me _violate her gorgeous perfection?"

Dan paled and raised his arm to hit the other boy's jaw, but was too late and didn't see Chuck did the same. Dan fell, throwing a row of pictures from the table onto the floor. The noise they made was more than enough to bring everyone to the living room. Lily brought her hand to her mouth in shock, Rufus put an arm around his wife's shoulder, Jenny ran to her brother to see if he was okay and Eric, Serena and Blair just watched the scene in confusion. Chuck straightened his posture and inspected his bruised hand. He waited until Dan sat up right again and coldly said:

"I think she had already chosen, Daniel."

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_I just got a very interesting tip from Doorman201. Our very own Queen B shared a kiss with the Dark Knight. A passionate one in the rain, that is. Who'd thought they'd see the light (or glow of darkness)? We can't say we're sorry for D. Really, he never had a shot. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**_~o~o~o~o_**

"Ugh, I can't believe someone would send that in!"

Blair was furious as she fell back on the sofa in the Van der Humphrey apartment where she was currently crashing. Serena looked up lazily.

"I thought you _did _kiss him?"

"I did! But that's beside the point. I just…"

"Yeah."

"Don't want him to run off."

"Why would he?"

"He's _Chuck Bass_."

"Apparently he likes you."

Blair huffed. "Yeah, like he likes his secretary if he had one."

The blonde shook her head. "No and you know it."

"And how do _you _know that?"

"He's been working his ass off to get you your perfect prom."

Her mouth dried. "What?"

"The scrapbook."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"B, he liked you a lot. Deal with it. I thought you liked him, too."

"I do."

"Shut the complaints, then."

**~o~o~o~o**

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Nate laughed as Chuck threw his phone down in rage down once again. They were in Chuck's suite together with Dan and Eric, who were discussing something on the other side of the room. Dan still hadn't forgiven Chuck, but knew that Nate and Eric would have picked the other brunette over him.

"Making sure Blair's dress is perfect for prom."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it has to be perfect."

Eric grinned. "She has got you whipped, Chuck."

Dan rolled his eyes as his best-friend's-best-friend answered: 'I'm Chuck Bass', like it would explain every little thing. It wouldn't. It certainly wouldn't explain why the hell Blair had picked Chuck fucking Bass over him.

The phone rang again and Chuck scowled a he picked up again. "Did you low-life morons finally have the right material?" he fell silent and then his face lit up with a smile. "I'm sorry."

He turned away. "Marchesa is in need of new sewers."

Nate dropped next to the two others as the other boy walked away, his grin even happier than Chuck was.

"My best friend got a girlfriend and she's the biggest tyrant in the history of New York City."

"They make a perfect fit," Dan groaned under his breath, and his step-brother frowned at him.

"You need to stop being so obviously jealous, Daniel."

"Not jealous."

"You are."

"Not."

"Whatever you say."

"Indeed, whatever I say."

**A/N **

**The only thing I remember from season 5 was the horror of Dair. But at least it gave me some insight of what would happen if Serena and Dan would grow up as siblings; he'd just fall in love with Blair instead of Serena. But she would never fall in love with him because she sees him as a sort of brother of hers herself. **

**Anyway, last week, a lot of people didn't like the angry-Eleanor-thing I had decided on. Honestly, I wrote that piece ages ago, during a time I hated that woman. I can't even remember why, but I loved the beginning of the chapter so I was like: sure, why not? **

**GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP! I need a good 'What If' question for Eleanor! She's planned as chapter 11 but I still don't have a question! Same goes for Dorota and Carter D: **

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTIONS I COULD USE?! **

**(all the suggestions I receive will be put down as a choice in the polls on my profile! the polls close a week before the actual chapter is due, so I have time to write! So, if you want a vote... I'm giving you plenty ;)) (oh, and if the distribution is weird or anything, I pick the one I like best) (and we all know I do not make the best choices, haha) **

**GUYS ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :DDD  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy this makes me :D  
**

**A little more motivation for me to kick this goddamn A-ed's ass :D **

**Next: Rufus Humphrey**


	9. Rufus

**'What If' chapter 7: Rufus Humphrey: 'What if Rufus never moved to the Upper East Side with Dan and Jenny?'**

"B, I think I'm in love!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Who is it this time?"

"Kyle Mason!"

"Who?"

"His name is Kyle, and he is so sweet. Really adorable, too. And he is super smart! B, I swear…"

The moment Serena started blabbering about her new toy again, she tuned out. The blonde really needed boundaries. A lot of those. In the past few weeks it had been Jean, Carl, Jake, Finn, Matthew, Nathan, Ian and now Kyle. It was hard to keep up. Every since Serena was back and she had broken up with Nate –something hard but necessary to do- the blonde had done everything to make it better. And slowly it actually had become better. Blair still hardly told her (ex) best friend things, not since she had betrayed her, but somehow it was fine.

"Are you listening, B?"

Blair yanked her head up, to face a rather expectant looking Serena. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were listening-"

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Then what did I say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Something about that marvellous new boyfriend of yours?"

"Ok. So, fine. Maybe you _have _been listening."

She hadn't. Not a single word had interested her.

"Point is, he lives in Brooklyn."

Until that. Blair perked up.

"Brooklyn?" she made a face of disgust. "Why would you date someone from _Brooklyn_?"

"Well, it's not like I knew it! But, B, people from Brooklyn are still human beings."

"Are you sure about that?"

"B-"

The brunette sighed. Serena was known for this voice. It was her infamous 'please-help-me-I-am-just-an-innocent-little-girl- who-happens-to-be-gorgeous-but-I-need-your-help-so -much' voice. And it always worked.

"What do you need?"

"Go to Brooklyn for me?"

"_For _or _with _you?"

"With me. Please, B, it'll be an adventure."

Blair rolled her eyes as her blonde best friend started to beg. She wasn't one for adventures that included the land across the bridge.

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll do it."

Serena squealed, "Thank you so much! I'll tell Chuck and Nate you're in!"

"What, _what_?"

**~o~o~o~o**

This was _not _what she had signed herself up for. It was supposed to be her, Serena and Kyle. Not a sobbing Serena, a wasted-and-flirty Nate (who was also her ex-boyfriend), and an awfully amused Chuck. Blair scowled as Chuck returned with their drinks and sent her a smirk. Absentmindedly patting the blonde's hair, she took her drink and downed it in one swing. The brunette boy slipped unto the seat next to her and eyes Serena, who was still crying over the loss of her brand new toy.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me."

"Yes. It is a shame." Blair agreed, not convincing anyone.

She was so tired of this.

"And now, now we're in Brooklyn!"

"I'm sure you can find yourself someone else. Nate is having fun."

"I don't want to, B! I miss Connor!"

"His name was Kyle," Chuck provided slyly.

Blair sent him another glare as Serena sobbed louder. None of them realised they'd lost Nate on the way and they'd gained an insecure looking boy dressed in a flannel plaid shirt.

"Uhm… excuse me," a voice said, interrupting. They turned around, lazily eyeing the boy. He was moderately attractive and Serena giggled in delight when she saw how nervous he was to talk to them.

"Is something wrong with your friend?" he continued, unsure of what to do next.

"If you want to _help,_" Chuck drawled, and Blair nodded in agreement –she already knew what he was going to say- "Then definitely not."

Brooklyn-boy turned red and Serena laughed harder, slapping the brunettes playfully on their arms.

"No… he's okay," she slurred. Her sadness over Kyle had died away already, "He's sweet."

She looked up to him, "What's your name?"

"Dan."

The blonde smiled, standing up, slightly uneasy in her 6-inch heels. "I'm Serena, and this is Blair and Chuck."

She eyed her friend and her grin widened. Looking back up to Dan, she winked. "Wouldn't you agree they make a cute couple?"

Both brunettes scowled at them as Dan stuttered a: "Yes, I suppose."

"They even match!" Serena exclaimed with joy, and the others looked down.

They did match.

Chuck smirked and Blair picked up another drink, and threw it back violently. If she wanted to make it through this awful night she had no choice to get drunk.

**~o~o~o~o**

But not _that_ drunk. She was dancing now, giggling, together with Serena. They were in _Brooklyn_, _dancing_. Nate had found himself the love of his life, a girl with dark hair that Brooklyn boy had identified as Valerie? No, Victorie. Something with a V. Vanessa. Nate fell in a drunken love with Vanessa and she couldn't bring herself to care. Serena obviously loved all the attention a _still sober _Brooklyn boy (was his name Dan?) gave her.

Laughing, she stumbled back to their booth, and dropped unladylike next to Chuck. Without thinking, she leaned into him.

"You drunk, Waldorf?"

She nodded in his chest, and he laughed. She'd hardly hear him laugh.

"Very," she slurred, looking up to face the young man she was now using as pillow, "How come you're not drunk?"

"Iron stomach."

"Hmm," she hummed as she let her head drop back on his body. She didn't mind the arm he had draped around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should get you home," he proposed, and it took her all her strength to shake her head. She wanted to go home so bad. But she was with Serena.

As if he had read her mind, he leaned in and whispered: "Serena will be fine. I'll send Arthur back to pick up her and Dan."

"Who is Dan?"

He laughed again and didn't answer as he lead her back to his limo.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

"So that's how you and uncle Dan met, right, Auntie S?"

Serena smiled wildly at her niece. The little girl loved these romantic stories, on the contrary to her brother and sister.

"Yes, that's right, Audrey," the boy, Christopher, muttered.

"And that's when you and daddy fell in love, right mommy?"

Audrey turned to her mother, who nodded.

"And you've been together ever since?"

Chuck chuckled at the sight of his youngest daughter's expectant eyes. The little girl was a mirror image of her mother, unlike Christopher and Grace, who resembled him. Blair nodded. She loved telling her little princess these stories as much as the girl loved to hear them. She pulled Audrey into her lap and nodded, again, recalling that night the best she could –but not saying a word about it.

_"Nooo… Chuck, no, I don't want to!"_

_"You have to sleep. I'll go away in a second."_

_"No… I don't want to."_

_"Like I said-"_

_"I don't want you to go."_

_He froze. "What?"_

_"Stay… you need sleep, too."_

_"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"_

_She nodded, too tired to form a reply to his question. Unsure, he lay down next to her. She snuggled into his body as he stayed there, suddenly feeling warm. He smirked at how her body became tinier as she curled up. _

_"You're staying, right?"_

_He nodded, but realised she couldn't see. _

_"Always, Waldorf, as long as you'll have me."_

"Mommy? Daddy? You're doing that thing again."

Audrey's tiny voice interrupted their day dream once again. Serena laughed and picked up the little girl, putting her back with her siblings and cousins. Even though little Joey was just 6 months old, Audrey loved playing with him. He was like her little doll. Dan detested it, Chuck couldn't care less, Blair and Serena thought it was cute, and Nate thought it was adorable.

"You have to go to sleep, sweetheart, more stories tomorrow."

Christopher and Grace moaned, but their sister was still giggling.

Chuck smiled and kissed his children goodnight, and Blair did the same. Serena picked up Joey and they left the room, silently closing the door behind them.

They had come far from that party.

Really far.

**A/N **

**I'm not sure where this came from, or what logic I used to get this idea, I just wanted to write a chapter with a drunk Blair ^^ Well, I love a drunken Blair. Really. And I know, why would she ever get drunk? I just figured that, with no Dan there to save her, Serena would just fall back into her drunken behaviour and after her sleeping with Nate, pull Blair with her. And then of course Nate and Chuck as well…**

**I got soooo many reviews & great suggestions and it made me so happy :D  
Now, I do need everyone to start voting on the Eleanor chapter, because up and til now only one person has voted and I want at least 10 or I'll pick (: **

**By the way, guys, this is the second to last chapter before a two-week-hiatus (I'm in France then).**

**Next: Bartholomew Bass **


	10. Bart

**'What If' chapter 9: Bartholomew Bass: 'What if Bart had never "died" in the car crash?' **

He didn't feel anything. Or at the very least, it was hard to feel something. It took him exceptionally long to realize where he was. A hospital.

He was in a hospital.

_Why_, for God's sake, would he be in a _hospital _bed?

Annoyed, he tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't.

Whatever was going on here, he did not like it.

Bart Bass groaned, and tugged weakly at the strings that seemed to be connected to his wrists, hands, nose and legs. With a confusing noise, as if he was under water, he heard a man yelling something at another person, and he felt his eye lids rudely pushed open, followed by an even worse (and stinging) lamp.

"He's awake!" the man exclaimed, with a slightly disturbing level of happiness, "Call Mr Bass' wife and son, Theo, now!"

Bart scowled. He didn't have a wife, Lily hadn't been faithful to him at all. And his son? His son was a game-addicted disappointment who would never be able to face any of his potential. He opened his eyes (it went more easily, now) and pushed the young man who had hung over him away. Sitting up, he examined the room. At least it had been a private one.

"Mr Bass," the man (it wasn't even a doctor) started, "you have been in a coma for nearly a year! You must be excited to see your family after so long!"

He glared at the kid, coldly. His name tag read 'John'. John shut up, practically in shock, and Bart's lips tugged up in a smirk. He could still do it.

"How long did you say it has been?"

"Almost a year, nine months and twenty-three days."

"Why was in a coma?"

"You had a car crash, sir, I believe you were going to the Snowflake ball last December."

He nodded. He could remember that. Charles had called him.

"Your wife has been here every day, and your son came by at least once a week."

Lily and Charles had still visited him. Far from what he would ever expect from the both of them.

Another kid showed up, and eyed the two men shortly, before settling for the elder of the two.

"Mr Bass, your family has arrived. They are asking to be let it."

"Of course," he muttered, under his breath and unwillingly.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Bart! Darling, finally!"

Lily Bass was still a well-aged beauty, even as she strode in with a disheveled look. Serena followed, then Eric and at last Chuck… and Blair Waldorf. All looked rather shocked. At him. Not at the way the last two were holding hands. She walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek tenderly, unsure of what to do. Serena followed her mother's example, but the three brunettes stayed at the side and sat down in some chairs. The doctor had told them what happened, that Bart remembered all what happened, but hadn't expected them to visit him at all. Lily thought that was sweet. Chuck knew better. Where his stepmother thought Bart hadn't expected it because of _him_, he knew it was because of _them_. Bart didn't trust them.

"Lily, Serena, Eric, Charles… Blair," he acknowledged with a little nod at every name.

"Father."

"Mr. Bass."

"Welcome back," Blair added, folding her hands in her lap. Chuck was standing behind her, toying absentmindedly with her dark curls with one hand and settled his other on her shoulder. They looked handsome together. Perfect.

Surprisingly.

Bart nodded again, and turned to Lily.

"What have I missed?"

She sighed, and took a deep breath. "Well… When you didn't wake up, Charles and I took over Bass Industries. I visited every day, to see if you had woken up already, and… that's possibly it. Nothing important happen. The kids graduated from Constance and St. Jude's, Serena is taking a year off, Blair and Chuck got together-"

"What about Rufus Humphrey?"

She silenced. But it was short. "I haven't seen him in a while, I suppose. Serena is still dating his son, Dan. They make quite the adorable couple."

Lily glanced at her daughter, who smiled back, thinking of her long-time boyfriend.

"And you said someone was dumb enough to date my son?"

Lily pursed her lips and looked at Chuck and Blair, whose eyes both had darkened in a second. She shook her head slowly, waiting for one of the younger brunettes to answer. Blair drew her eyebrow up and stared at Bart, unfazed by his cold look.

"Just because you never had faith in him does not mean he is worthless," she said coolly, with a reserved expression on her face. Chuck's face didn't move. Nothing was shown. Until Blair continued.

"And I love him, so if that makes me _dumb_ in your eyes, then I'll be an empty-headed idiot from the shore."

Eric had to stifle back a grin at Blair's face of disgust, and Chuck leaned forward to whisper something back in her ear. She turned her head slightly, and smiled. Softly, she said something back and he chuckled. And not just a humorless one Bart had seen many times before, but a real grin.

Few things had confused him as much as that.

The fact that Charles looked happy.

With one girl.

Just one.

"I'm impressed, miss Waldorf, you seemed to have changed my son for the better." He said, curious for her reply.

Blair shook her head. "I haven't changed him at all."

"Then why does he seem so very different?"

"No one took the liberty of seeing."

The people in the room felt more uncomfortable by the second. After yet another minute of silence, Blair stood up.

"I have classes to attend to. Good for you to be back, Mr Bass. You should be sure to attend the upcoming Bass Industries event. It's going to be grand."

She smiled at the others, and gave Chuck a peck on his lips before leaving the room.

"I'm impressed," Bart repeated, before turning back to Lily and Chuck to discuss Bass Industries.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_My, my, miracles haven't left the world yet, indeed. Redeeming Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf not as Queen, what's next? Bart Bass coming back from the dead? Uh-oh, it seems we're already there. My inside sources tell me he has woken up from coma after nearly a year, and wasn't happy so see any of his 'beloved' family-members. Not even his own son and his girlfriend, who apparently stood up for herself to big bad Bart Bass. Now, we can't wait to see what happens tonight. First day back, and an event at the same day? _**

**_Good luck…_**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

"You… look amazing," he whispered as he started kissing the nape of his girlfriend's neck. Blair smiled and tried to swat him away, but was unsuccessful. Instead, she turned around to face him, and threw her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands immediately found their way to her waist.

"Thank you," she said, as her lips were merely inches away from his, teasing breaths transferred between them, "You look _very _handsome yourself, too."

He smirked, and closed the distance between them. They still had at least half an hour before the start of the BI-event anyway. Softly muttering protests, the petite brunette in his arms tried to push him away.

"No… Chuck…" she sounded slightly smothered. "Chuck… We have to go, we have to be the first to arrive, it's our event."

He pulled away, and sighed. She was right.

"I'm always right, remember?" she whispered, as if she had read his mind. She walked away, hips swaying slightly in her long black Roberto Cavalli gown. Elegantly, Blair picked up a necklace from her vanity. Walking back to him, she turned around so he could fasten the jewelry around her neck. Chuck smiled when he realized it was the Erickson Beamon he had given her on her seventeenth birthday.

"I'm surprised you still have it," he said softly, and Blair tugged at his black bow-tie.

She smirked. "Always."

"I thought you would have Dorota broken it by now."

"Why would I do that?"

His stare became serious. "You know why."

Blair rolled her eyes. She knew what this was about. "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Bart. What did he say?"

He didn't answer, so she answered for him. Placing her hand gently on his jaw, she looked him in the eye. "Chuck, whatever he said, it's not going to change a thing. You are not worthless, or not good enough for me. I love you. So just accept the fact you're stuck with me and show that man how amazing you can be."

Chuck smiled, and grasped her hand tightly. She was right. She always was.

**~o~o~o~o**

"I must say, Charles, you have outdone yourself on this one."

One of the Bass Industries board members shook his hand firmly as he glanced around the room. They had used the Empire's ballroom, and as the man said, they had outdone themselves.

"No need," he said with a small smile, "It was all Blair."

The man smiled wildly as Chuck wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.

"You make a beautiful couple together."

"Thank you," Blair answered, instead of Chuck, with a perfect dose of society charm. They did make a great couple, and an even greater team. They had conquered at least half of the people in the room already.

Before anyone could react to anything, another presence took over and everyone softened their voices.

Because Bart Bass had arrived.

**~o~o~o~o**

He was going to see him, talk to him or acknowledge him if it wasn't necessary. But he knew it was. So Chuck straightened his posture and walked over to his father.

"Father, glad you could come."

Bart nodded, and glanced around the ballroom. It was impressive indeed. Not that he was going to say that, the boy wasn't in need of any more boasting. He had always done better without.

"This is your hotel?"

The younger of the nodded. "Yes, it's mine. Not for very long, though, but it has been doing better than ever since I took over."

Bart nodded, again. It looked good. The Waldorf-girl must have helped him.

"I'm impressed," he said, for the third time that day.

A loaded silence fell, and neither made any attempt to say something or walk away. Both looked like they were still waiting for something. After a minute or so, Bart had made his decision. Charles had done well without him, and he…

"Charles?"

"Father."

"I must say… I'm proud of you. Your mother was right; you have so much potential in you. And so was that lovely girlfriend of yours. Even though I may have watched her grow up with that Archibald-boy you seemed so very fond of, but she looks like she loves you. Good luck. Keep her around."

Chuck was shocked. Astonished. Surprised. All of the above.

He could hardly believe that the old man had actually said that. Chuck could hardly mutter a 'thank you'.

**A/N**

**At first I wrote something in which the crash never happened, but it wasn't fun to write, to I switched to this one. If Bart didn't "die"/leave/whatever he did, Chuck still would have been with Blair (and everything really happened, etc), Lily wouldn't have been with Rufus, Serena would have stayed with Dan, etc. But there still would have been a chance where Bart would have waked up and when he did, he would have been confronted with Blair Waldorf as his son's girlfriend ^.^**

**Next: Eleanor Waldorf (last chapter before hiatus of at least a week!)**


	11. Harold

**'What If' chapter 11: Harold Waldorf: 'What if Harold knew he wanted to leave from the start?'**

A long time ago, once upon a time, he had told his daughter tales about princesses and their princes. But that was years ago, and things had changed. His daughter didn't want to hear tales about princesses and their princes; she wanted to hear promises. Promises he wouldn't be able to keep, or didn't think he would be able to keep. It was hard, he just loved her so much. So much. But he couldn't stay, this wasn't him. He just had to find someone who would.

Almost as long ago as the start of the fairy tales, he thought Serena van der Woodsen would be the one to stand by his precious little girl side forever. But he was wrong. Soon, he learned _she _was the one who needed protection, and his daughter could give that to the blonde girl. So he waited.

Later came the boy; blonde and happy like the girl, but not like his girl. But she liked him, almost as much as she adored her favourite teddy-bear, or her beloved Dorota. And so he hoped Nathaniel Archibald would be his princes' knight with the shining armour. It had been a dark day for him when he realised he was wrong, the boy was only an ambition of his daughter, but he saw they wouldn't fit. He didn't have it in his heart to tell her, she had only been eight years old, after all. And he waited again.

When he almost lost hope, when he was at the end of thoughts; his daughter showed up one day, in the office, telling him about a new student in her class. A boy. One she didn't like. He was rich, Bart Bass' son Charles Bass, and –in her own words- "a down right animal". She refused to tell him what happened, but when she came back almost a week later, he wasn't too surprised to hear another story about the Bass-boy, one in which she told him happily how he had helped her with something she couldn't get done. And he knew he had found someone who would stay at his girl's side.

And thus Harold Waldorf went off to the Bass penthouse with his Blair at his side when he couldn't stay any longer.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Mr Waldorf, what can I do for you?"

It was one of the rare occasions that Bart Bass was home. Harold hadn't counted on that, but that didn't matter. All he needed to do was let Blair stay.

"I wondered if my Blair could stay with your son for a while; my wife is in France and I… have somewhere to be."

Bart frowned, and turned around to call his son. "I didn't know my son was friends with your daughter."

Harold opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the little girl on his side.

"Of course we are, mr Bass." She glanced at him as if he had lost his brain. Any other parent would have been amused, but the two men weren't.

"So can she stay?"

"Isn't the young miss Van der Woodsen a better idea, I don't think that my Charles-"

"Bart, please. It shouldn't be long, she won't be any trouble."

The blue-eyes man seemed to consider it, and then nodded. Slowly, he motioned to the maid to pick up Blair's bags. The girl was still standing next to her father; back straight, and an impeccable picture of perfection. Harold kneeled down, and hugged her tightly to his chest. He wasn't sure if she knew what was going on, but he hoped she'd understand one day.

He had never done anything harder than leaving her that night.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_Gossip Girl here, and all I have to say: 'Happy Birthday, B. Twenty-three years already, and we can't wait to see what your presents are. Or better, who is giving what… _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered as he tenderly kissed the bare shoulder of his girlfriend. Soon to be fiancé, he hoped.

Brushing her dark curls out of her face, he smiled down at her, hoping she'd wake up soon. He had become very good in predicting her actions over the years.

"Hmmm."

Blair tried to swat his hand away and turn her back to him, but failed. A small smile tugged her lips up, even though she didn't want it to. She never really liked her birthday; it was the start of another year without her father. Fifteen years in total, now. She hadn't seen Harold Waldorf for all that time. Not since her mother became went depressive and she was left with the Bass family. It wasn't the worst way of living, Chuck was a great, and Bart really wasn't that bad. The only problem was the occasional occurrence of Jack Bass, Bart's brother. But every time he came back, she and Chuck would leave for a few days. And that was fine, too.

"I know you don't want to get up, but you have to. I can't promise Serena won't come by to awake you with her… bubbly way of being."

She could _hear _him smirk, and Blair opened one eye to glare at him, clearly annoyed. His smirk widened as he hovered over the body of the woman he loved. Slowly kissing her, repeating the motion over and over again, he teased her until she moved away from the bed, finally getting up on her birthday.

She held up her perfectly manicured hands as she slipped out of bed. "Fine, fine, I give in." She attempted to move to the bathroom, but changed her mind at the last moment. "But if I have to, you have to as well."

With her face as serious as possible, she jumped back on the bed. He laughed and picked her up in his arms.

And maybe, she thought, maybe this birthday wouldn't be as bad as the last fifteen without her dad.

**~o~o~o~o**

Serena broke into their penthouse just as they came out of the shower. The blonde squealed and hugged her (dressed in only a towel) best friend and started to set up breakfast in the dining room of the penthouse. She had carefully picked up all of Blair's favourites, making sure nothing would go wrong. The croissants and crêpes were still warm, the strawberries were cold, the skinny latte from Dean and Deluca's hot, and everything was perfect. Placing the gift she had brought at Blair's plate, she sat down on her side and waited for the others to arrive.

They didn't take long. Blair came from their bedroom dressed perfectly in an Oscar De La Renta dress with matching heels and headband, Chuck looked fine and masculine in a suit that seemed to match his girlfriend's.

True, when they first started dating, which was approximately five years ago, Serena had thought it was weird. She had always seen the brunettes as siblings; after all, she lived with his family since she was eight. But after a while, she understood. And then Dan came around and she fell in love with her stepbrother. And she couldn't be hypocritical anymore and she understood.

Smiling contently at the two, she motioned for them to sit down.

"Van der Woodsen, I must admit, you have outdone yourself," Chuck drawled with one eyebrow raised. Serena turned to Blair.

"Happy twenty-third birthday, B! I know I said it, like, twenty-three times already, but this is a milestone!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "According to you, every year is a milestone. It's nothing special."

"But thank you for breakfast," she added as she leaned over the table to pick up one of the croissants. She hadn't noticed the blue Tiffany's box on her plate yet. As she started buttering her croissant lightly, she didn't notice the look Serena and Chuck shared. The blonde knew all about his plans to ask her to marry him, and the breakfast was part of it. Smiling a little, she pointed her brunette best friend to her present.

"You know I don't do presents on my birthday," Blair muttered under her breath as she fingered the ribbon.

Serena shrugged. "This isn't for your birthday."

The brunette frowned. "Then why?"

"Just open it, B."

Blair glanced at Chuck, who smiled at her, encouraging to open the box. She gasped as she opened the box and saw the diamond headband. It was a beautiful piece, but definitely not for just any normal day. Confused, she turned her head to look at Chuck. But he wasn't in his seat anymore.

Instead, he kneeled down in front of her, with a small box in his hands.

"You hate your birthday because it was the day you lost someone important. And it has been like that for the last fifteen years. Every year we watched you suffer in your sadness and bitterness, and I want to make that different. Blair Waldorf, I love you. And I want you to be happy every day, even on your birthday. I want you to remember it as the day we got engaged."

He took a deep breath and prayed for her answer to be positive.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears had form in her eyes and she nodded. She wasn't capable of using her voice, and could only nod. Chuck smiled, one of the widest smiles she had seen in years, and rose to slip the ring on her finger. It was the Bass family piece, something she had always admired. It was beautiful, simply stunning. And now it was hers.

At the side, Serena's grin became even wider.

Her best friend just got engaged.

And she completely understood.

**A/N**

**I know I promised the Eleanor chapter, but I haven't written that one yet, so… I just swapped them. I hope I'll have hers done when I come back from France! **

**It is a weird question, I know. It was a different one at first, but I started writing and the question just… didn't fit any longer. So I changed it. I wanted to show that it was practically obvious to the one who observed how much Chuck and Blair belonged together, even since they were younger, and how much they need(ed) each other from that very moment on. And I know some people will hate Harold for this, but I don't think he's a bad father. I think he actually thought of Blair that moment, so he's actually a pretty nice father. And the rest… Well, I don't know. My visions are weird sometimes ^^ **

**Next: Eric van der Woodsen or Eleanor Waldorf**


	12. Eric

**A/N ok, guys. I'm really sorry to say this, but I've totally given up on writing for the time being... I still have a lot of chapters left for this story though, but I haven't written ALL of them yet, but... **

**I have some! **

**so, for the next weeks, I'll be updating this story every friday, with the chapters I still have in store. I'll warn you when the last one comes...**

**I'm sorry :( **

**'What if' chapter 12: Eric van der Woodsen: 'What if Eric would have succeeded in his suicide attempt?'**

She was shaking; shivering as if she was cold or wet. But she wasn't. she wasn't either of those common things. She was incomplete.

_"Serena?"_

_"Yeah mom?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm with Blair and Chuck at the Waldorf apartment."_

_"Oh, that's good. That's good."_

_"Mom, why are you crying?"_

_"Serena, darling-"_

_"Mom, what's wrong? Did Claus do something, I told you he wasn't worth the trouble."_

_"No sweetheart, Claus didn't do anything. Eric… It's Eric. He…"_

_"Mom! What is wrong with Eric?!"_

_"We- I found him. In the bathroom. And there was so much blood. Everywhere there was blood."_

_"Mom, is… is he okay?"_

_"Serena-"_

_"He's okay, right, mom? He fell but he's in the hospital now and he'll be okay."_

_"Serena, he slit his wrists. We were too late-"_

_"No, no, no, no, you're just making this up. This is some sort of sick joke."_

_"Serena, he's dead! Stay with Blair and Chuck, you're in need of good friends."_

_"No, mom-"_

_"Serena, listen to me for once, please-"_

_"This is a joke! You're lying! He can't… he can't be dead."_

She had dropped the phone the second she'd killed the conversation. This couldn't be happening. It simply could _not _be happening.

"S? What's wrong?"

With a concerned look on her pretty face, Blair put an hand on her best friend's arm. She, Serena and Chuck had been waiting for Nate to arrive; they still had a school project to finish. Blair's blonde boyfriend had been late as usual, and the brunette girl had decided she and Chuck were the most intelligent anyway and had started already.,

That was, until Lily called and Serena spontaneously lost it.

Now the blonde was lying on Blair's bed, crying and in shock. When they'd ask her what was wrong, all she had answered was: 'Eric'.

And that was all they needed. Both Blair _and _Chuck had been aware of the problems around the youngest Van der Woodsen sibling. Blair was practically the Van der Woodsen's third child, and since Chuck was her best friend, they had spent a lot of time with each other, and every single one of them adored little Eric.

Silently, they pulled back, softly discussing what they should be doing.

"Talk to Lily, she needs her mother right now."

"No, Chuck, I just told you, we can't call Lily right now, she's having a hard time herself, too. Serena needs _us _to be there for her."

"No, she needs _you. _She needs her best friend. And her mother."

"Then _you _should call Lily."

"I can't-"

"Why not? And don't say it's because you're Chuck Bass."

"Why are we even having this conversation? You should be with her."

Blair's lips pulled up in a sad smile. "For once you say something intelligent. So now go, call Lily."

He bowed for her, and watched her move back to her bedroom, dropping on the bed next to Serena. Nate still hadn't arrived. He should definitely call someone.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Hey."

"Hey."

She hadn't cried yet. That was how surreal it was. A dream. A nightmare. A useless creation of a tired mind. If she'd just wake up, everything would be better. It would be normal. She would be flirting harmlessly with Nate, she'd watch Chuck and Blair's weird friendship based on mutual disgust and love for scheming, she'd chat with Eric. _She'd chat with Eric. _

And then came the tears. The all overwhelming tears and sadness.

"B?"

"I'm sorry, S."

"How am I supposed to do this? How am I expected to survive this?"

"I don't know."

"I wasn't supposed to outlive my little brother, he was supposed to outlive me. Ho to college, get married, have kids. I'd be their favourite aunt because I would spoil them to death and he… he'd scowl at us and we'd giggle and that's how it was supposed to be. How we were supposed to end up. Not like this."

"I know-"

"But now he's dead. He is dead and it's all my fault."

"Serena! What do you mean it's all your fault? It's not and you know it."

"It is, B, it is! He asked me to stay with him today because he felt lonely and I didn't… I didn't stay with him when I should have… I mean, he's only fourteen. He's too young to be unhappy, too young to be suicidal or depressed. Fourteen year old boys shouldn't even know how to cut their wrists, they should be gaming and annoying their big sisters and mothers."

Blair smiled softly, "Well, Eric wasn't just any normal fourteen year old. He was sweet and actually caring. Adorable, too. No one knows why he was so sad and unhappy. But it's not your fault. It's never going to be your fault. It won't ever be, you got that?"

The blonde nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. The tears didn't stop flowing, but no one expected them to. No one expected anything anymore.

Chuck returned an hour later. He'd informed his father and called both Lily and Nate. The latter was on his way, the first didn't even pick up. He didn't blame her, her son just died. As he walked into Blair's room, he stopped in the middle of his step. Even though something _horrible and awful _had recently happened, he couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty.

The two girls had fallen asleep, the blonde in the brunette's arms, faced towards each other. He wondered if he should wake Blair up, but couldn't move. Silently, he snapped a photo of the scene, not even knowing why.

He didn't wake them up. Instead, he left. It wasn't his place to stay.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_I can only say, my condolences, to the entire Van der Woodsen family. We're sorry for you loss, S, he was too young. At least you'll still have B to catch you._**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl _**

**~o~o~o~o**

They were dressed in black, as was appropriate. The four of them were standing next to the coffin, silently staring at the little boy lying inside of it. That was what he was. A little boy.

They weren't crying.

Nate didn't know how.

Chuck realised he had no right to.

Blair felt her best friend didn't need more tears.

Serena was out of them.

So they just stood there. Not wanting to be there. Not knowing how to be there.

The funeral continued in the same way, a rush, a dream. Nothing more than that. Most of them still waited to wake up. Blair, Chuck and Nate waited for Serena at an appropriate distance when he was lowered into the ground. Blair silently laid her head on the shoulder that was nearest to her, which happened to be Chuck's, and waited for her best friend to fall.

They all waited.

Serena and Eric had been tight, closer than any of them had expected. She was the only one who had a sibling and they –as only children- had no idea how that would be. How losing your little brother must be. But Blair and Eric had been close, too. She had been his second sister. And Eric had adored Chuck, and he had bombarded Nate with questions. They all had loved the young boy. They all loved him.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Do you think it'll ever be okay again?"

"Yes, but it won't be the same."

"It won't be the same."

"It'll never be."

"What did you expect?"

"When will it get better?"

"Once. Sometimes it takes weeks. Sometimes it takes months. Sometimes it takes years. They say it never goes away. But you learn how to survive with it, how to live with it."

"That sounds awful."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Will you help me survive?"

"I'm going to push and pull you until you start being okay again, you got that?"

"Thank you."

"You won't be thanking me anymore next month, when I'm dragging you outside because you've been smelling inside of your room for three weeks straight."

**A/N**

**Ok, so I realise, this wasn't very good. I don't have a lot of concentration or inspiration lately, so you just have to deal with what you get, I'm sorry. Maybe it'll get better soon. When I get better (: **

**I was told to focus on other things than my problems anyway, so maybe this will help. **

**I know it's not a lot of Chair, or anything at all but hints, but hey. Eric's dead. What else am I supposed to do with it? Have them hook up while one of their best friends is dying inside? I would be dying. I love Eric, he's adorable c: **

**Next: Evelyn/Elizabeth/Misty Bass**

**(yeah I really don't know who Chuck's mother is, I think I used Elizabeth).**


	13. Evelyn

**A/N woops; a little late ^^"**

**'What if' chapter 13: Evelyn Bass: 'What if Evelyn hadn't died/left?'**

They were at dinner when the doorbell rang. It wasn't like anyone was late. Both Chuck and Bart were already seated, waiting for Alice to bring dinner, casually discussing some business matters as they waited. She tucked a string of still-dark hair behind her ear and rushed to the hallway to open the front door. On their porch stood a girl. One she'd seen many times before, as she was her son's best friend –and possibly more than that- but always knew as the beautiful yet prim young lady next in line for the Waldorf inheritance.

"Mrs Bass," Blair smiled, but not fully convincing, "I know it's late, but I really want to talk to your son. Is that okay?"

Evelyn nodded, stepping out the doorway to let her in. The police act was dropped as soon as they reached the dining-room, where father and son where now debating whether they should or shouldn't invest in some unknown IT-company. The boy looked up when he heard them enter, and Evelyn couldn't help but notice and smile at the way her son's face lit up when he saw Blair.

"Waldorf," Chuck smirked, "What brings you here?"

Instead of answering, Blair just stood there, slightly agitated. He frowned and stood up, making his way over to her. She glanced at his parents, who were watching them closely, and seemed to consider her options before she threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. Chuck, slightly overwhelmed at first, wrapped his arms around her petite body. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded against his shoulder. The two left to another room and when Evelyn couldn't keep her eyes of the just closed door, her husband wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "Dinner can wait for a few minutes."

She grinned and kissed his lips. Bart Bass really did know her well. She slipped back to the hallway and listened closely to the sounds coming from her son's room. All she could hear was Blair sobbing and Chuck soothing her. Evelyn smiled, and patiently waited.

"Are you now calm enough to tell me why you're sad?" Chuck said after a few minutes. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew Blair had nodded. The girl sighed and sniffed.

"Daddy is leaving us. Me. For some random thirty-something-year-old model. A _male _model, Chuck. My mother is breaking down and Nate cheated on me with Serena."

"Blair, I'm so sorry. Nathaniel is an asshole and an idiot, and Serena-"

"You know what the problem is? I don't even _care _about them. I felt _relief _when he gave me a reason to break up with him. Really, I should thank them."

Evelyn smiled and Chuck laughed. "Archibald was always wrong on you. Too dim, too naïve, too ignorant. You were no fit at all."

"I know… I honestly don't know why I put up with him for this long. No actually, I do. I just don't know why I listened to Eleanor for so long."

"Eleanor is an intimidating woman."

It stayed silent, and then Blair burst out laughing.

"You're afraid of my mother?!"

When Chuck started to stutter during his explanation ("Eleanor is very intimidating, Blair, have you even noticed how she looks at me?") even Evelyn smiled.

"I'm going to remember this for ever, Bass. This is _gold_."

"Well, it's not like you've never been afraid of my dad."

"When I was _five_, Chuck, not sixteen! And really, if you spend a little time with him, he really is just a big softie."

The girl had no idea how right she was.

"Fine. But he likes you. Your mom hates me."

"She doesn't-"

"She does! She has wicked idea about money. I'm surprised she even lets you hang out with me."

"She doesn't."

"What?"

"She does _not _let me hang out with you. She doesn't even know I'm here. She has forbid me to see you some time ago. Something about distracting me from Nate."

"But… you're still here."

"Of course I am. I like my distraction more than I like my goal. Ex-goal, that is."

She could almost hear her son smile.

"Nathaniel is an idiot. Why else would he ever settle for some party-addicted blonde if he could have someone as amazing and perfect as you?"

Blair snorted. "You're the only one who thinks so."

"Not true. I'm just the only one who says it. You and Nate didn't fit. Never did, never will."

"And who do you think will do?"

"Someone who can at least appreciate your wit and beauty."

"Like you."

Evelyn held her breath as both girls waited for his answer.

"Yes."

The room and hallway were silent as they waited on Blair this time. Chuck was the one to continue the conversation.

"You willing to give you, may I mention very handsome, distraction a chance?"

"I already have."

She could only imagine the kiss they shared. She bet it was passionate. They were both passionate people. When there was no other sound but sheets being moved after three full minutes, the woman decided it was time to interrupt. She softly knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later. Blair's cheeks were flushed and Chuck looked disappointed. Evelyn smiled at her son's best friend –no, _girlfriend_- and asked if she wanted to stay for dinner. The girl looked at Chuck, who looked back with an expectant smile.

"Of course I'd love to stay."

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_That's right Upper East Siders; Chuck Bass popped the question to long-time girlfriend Blair Waldorf. Remember those days when our Queen B was still dating the Golden Prince? We don't either. The royal couple were a match made in heaven; or hell, that is. Don't get in their way if you don't want to get trampled. We can't wait until the dates, you know I'll be there. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

"B!"

Serena's voice rang through the Waldorf-Bass apartment in the penthouse of Chuck's hotel. The blonde was closely followed by a small army of people, all excited to hear if the news was true. A dishevelled looking Blair came out of their bedroom, followed by her boyfriend-slash-maybe-fiancé-and-also-business-par tner, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. It was seven in the morning and she hadn't had much sleep that night.

"To check if it was true, of course! Didn't you read the blast?"

Blair glanced at Chuck, who simply shrugged. Instead of explaining why everyone seemed so excited, someone grabbed her left hand and yelped when he or she noticed the beautiful and sparkly Harry Winston engagement ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"Oh," the brunette smirked as more people gathered around to scrutinize her ring, "_That _blast."

Chuck's matching smirk disappeared when he noticed his parents on the side. His mother was turned to his father's chest and obviously crying.

"Mon?" He had left his fiancée's side to get to his mother, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the woman twirled around and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I'm just so happy and sad at the same time, baby, nothing to worry about."

She clutched him to her chest and then pulled back, abruptly, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Promise me you'll name your first daughter after me."

Chuck smiled. "I promise."

**A/N **

**I love a younger Blair and Chuck who fall in love… **

**If Evelyn (I'm just using that name…) hadn't died/left/whatever happened to her, Chuck would have grown up in a steady, healthy family environment, more like Blair. He wouldn't have to impress his father all the time, he wouldn't have been drinking/smoking/doing drugs every night, and most important of all, he wouldn't have been a womanizer. Perfect for Blair, really! But she was still dating Nate because he is old money, but Chuck still is her best friend… you get it, you get it. **

**Next: Jack Bass**


	14. Jack

**'What If' chapter 14: Jack Bass: 'What if Jack and Blair never slept together?'**

It was almost time. Almost. Just, one more thing. She leaned closer, hands on his shoulders, smiling at him coyly.

"And what do you think about me?"

He was going to reply, he was. The truth. He has been waiting for this opportunity. And he was going to tell her.

But they were interrupted.

Both of their phones started buzzing, clearly indicating a Gossip Girl blast. She picked up his first, in order to shut it down, but failed. With shaking hands she dropped the device and picked up her clothing, throwing them on in a fast pace. He followed her back to the party, as she was walking, she was also reading. And she didn't like what she read. At all.

When they arrived at the scene, people were already staring each other off. Both brunettes scanned the faces of the others before intently reading the blast. They knew everyone got exposed. Dan slept with Miss Carr, he was in jail, Serena had done things no one wanted to know, Nate saved Jenny from a half-naked photoshoot with a model and some high photographer. And Chuck slept with Vanessa.

Chuck slept with Vanessa.

Vanessa.

The girl from Brooklyn.

Blair started to pale. Rapidly.

"You did _what_?"

Second by second, he room fell silent, until just the two of them were still standing, surrounded by their classmates. They weren't the only ones who were affected by the blast; Dan, Serena, Jenny, Vanessa and Nate were facing off as well, only the game they were playing was more fair. All of the players had a card up their sleeve to out the others, unlike the two brunettes in the centre.

Chuck tried to reason with Blair, even though he already knew it was useless. You don't just reason with a scorned Waldorf.

"Blair, I swear it was only once-"

"I don't care!" she yelled back, "That _one _time was one time too often! Why would you do something like that to me?"

He growled. "First of all, it was _your _scheme I was involved in. You were back with Nathaniel. Ran away to the golden boy on your pretty heels like you always do."

"From what would I've been running, Chuck?!"

"Me!"

Her face softened, but only for a second. "I. Did not. Run away from you. I stayed. I fought. You just didn't want me there."

"Who said that?"

"You did. Several times! But I _still _stayed. And I sacrificed _everything _I had! I can't believe you'd stab me in the back like that!"

"I didn't stab you in the back, you were back with Nate!"

"You didn't want me"

"I have _always _wanted you, Waldorf," he growled, and then took a deep breath. As if he was bracing himself for something. "Blair… I love you."

A few girls 'aww'd' and others whistled. Most of them envied Blair then, but she didn't move. Chuck looked as broken as she was. Slowly, she strode forward, until they were merely inches apart.

"I can't do that, Chuck. Not now. You'll just find another way to push me away again. You broke me, and I need time to fix myself."

"I'll wait," he whispered back, hoping she would understand the impact of his confession on not just her, but him as well.

She smiled at him, a mixture of sadness and bitterness and acceptance, and walked away.

It didn't take long for the others to depart as well.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_Weeks have gone by since the party, and it's time for us to see where our favourite Upper East Siders stand. C is still in Europe; spotted retrieving special gifts for a special someone, not once with a girl or two on his arm. Is he really trying to better himself for B? Consider is useless, as no one has seen the Queen anymore for days since the big happening. Where did she go? Europe, like C? Or just home, like S? our golden girl hasn't been golden for a while now. I wonder if she has decided where to study already… Little E and J have been bonding over the summer, as they, D and good ol' dad stayed at L's Hampton house. N has been seen with a very interesting friend, I'd love to see his face when he realises who the pretty brunette actually is…_**

**_I, for one, can't wait to see when they will cross paths again…_**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

Life was… crap. Just pure, genuine crap. She hadn't come out of her bed for days and she wasn't planning on doing that –or anything else, for that matter- until someone made her do it. Blair groaned. She was Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf did _not _stay at home and mourn over some decision, some boy. Even when that boy was Chuck Bass who happened to confessed his love for her and she loved him. She was a queen. She used to be one for years at the very least.

"Miss Blair, you get up."

The voice of her sweet Dorota woke her from her thoughts, and she rolled over again, not even wanting to acknowledge the woman she had always secretly seen as her mother.

"No, Dorota-"

"Yes miss Blair, you having lunch with miss Eleanor and mister Cyrus."

It startled Blair to hear that. "I thought mother and Cyrus were in Paris."

"You have lunch. Now go."

Weakly protesting, the girl slid from her comfortable bed and moved into the shower. It would do her good, to go to lunch. Take her mind of things. Things as the nightmare of NYU, Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen.

She hadn't eaten anything yet, and she felt a mixture of pride and sadness when she saw how flat her stomach was. Chuck would have told her it was unnecessary to count the number of calories she had eaten and skip meals. He'd always told he he thought she was beautiful. Always.

Stupid Basstard.

She had to stop missing him. If he really loved her like he said he did, he'd actually wait for her. Not run off to Europe. Apparently being in the same state as her was too much of a pain already.

"Your shoes, miss Blair."

She smiled meekly and slipped on her yellow Louboutins. She looked flawless, as always.

**~o~o~o~o**

Lunch was actually interesting. Eleanor hardly made any comments about her figure, and Cyrus was actually pleasant to talk to. There were no mini-Blair and wanna-be-Serenas who would ask her why she would ever reject _Chuck Bass_ who told her he loved her? It was every girls dream after all. Actually, neither his or Serena's name was named once. Until…

"My dear, isn't that Chuck Bass?"

Eleanor's lips tugged up in a small smile when she saw the handsome brunette boy watching them from a distance. She was fully aware her daughter loved that boy, and couldn't help but be amused at the way both teenagers flushed crimson. Blair was first to compose herself.

"It is, mother. Please excuse me for a few minutes. I should be back soon enough."

She moved away, hips swaying slightly as she went to face the love of her life. Even if she didn't want to. The two adults –left behind- smiled and waited, genuinely curios about the conversation that had to come.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Bass."

"Waldorf."

He had to remind himself this wasn't a game. This was serious. Win Blair or lose her forever.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

"I was… in France to pick up your favourite macaroons. I was in Germany to pick up your favourite stockings. You know how I adore them."

She raised an eyebrow and he continued. Still agitated. Win or lose.

"I… love you, Blair. And I gave you your time, but if you need more, I need to know now."

She seemed to consider her options.

"Did you have any girls with you in Europe?"

"No."

"So you didn't really run away?"

"Never. I told you I would be waiting."

"I know that. And you won't push _me _away again?"

"I wouldn't even _want _to think about it."

His sincerity made her smile, and she stepped forward, their lips almost touching.

"In that case…" she muttered, under her breath, "I love you, too."

He smiled wildly and brought her face to his, his hands already tangled in her hair. She smiled at the kiss she had been waiting for for what possibly could be weeks.

On the side, Cyrus and Eleanor grinned, entering their own town car, leaving the happy lovers in their own little world.

**A/N**

**Even though Blair told Chuck to seduce Vanessa, I still think she wouldn't like him sleeping with Vanessa. I didn't like it. But that's besides the point. But they're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They still love each other. It's crappy that he slept with Vanessa, but Blair loves him, so she'd forgive him. Sometime. Anyway, she did ^^ **

**Next: William van der Woodsen, I think **


	15. William

**'What if' chapter 17: William van der Woodsen: 'What if he had never left?'**

"Please sweetie, please? It's my best friend. I met yours, remember? Kati, Iz, Penelope…"

"Those are not friends, Natie, they are _minions_. There's a difference."

The blonde boy grinned and rolled his eyes, pressing his girlfriend harder against the stone wall. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. It was almost routine.

"Come on, you'll like him, just like I do. He's intelligent, and witty, and-"

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend, remember? Not Chuck Bass!"

Nate laughed, again, and kissed her. Again. He kissed her until she gave in.

"Hmmm, okay. I'll meet him. If that means you'll stop talking about him."

Another laugh, another kiss.

**~o~o~o~o**

William van der Woodsen loved his daughter. She was his personal treasure, his precious, his perfect golden princess. And that was exactly why he didn't like it when her prince came. It was normal for fathers to be sad and overly sentimental when their daughters grew up. The problem was it went way too fast. Soon, his little girl wouldn't be a girl anymore, but a woman. No, she already was one. The way how she paraded around in and outside the house in short, skinny dresses and 5-inch heels. She was too beautiful for her own good. Her boyfriend better treat her well.

**~o~o~o~o**

"You nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"I was when I met Kati, and Iz, and-"

"I'm not nervous. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. By the way, his girlfriend will be there, too."

"Okay, now I'm nervous."

Nate smiled. His girl was adorable.

"What?" she exclaimed dramatically. "She's the Don of Spence."

"And you're Queen of Constance."

"There's a _reason_ why she's a Don and not a Queen."

"It fits her appearance better?"

"She's _scary_, Nate. And Chuck Bass' girlfriend."

"Which only makes them more human."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed his hand. They stood in front of the door of suite 1812, Nate trying to find his key card. The suite itself was large, neat and clean. Someone had definitely done his or her best to clean it up. But there was no one there.

"Chuck!"

There was no reaction, and the blonde boy frowned. His friend always answered him. It took three other yells of Nate before the brunette showed up.

"Hey man, where were you?"

"Just… finishing up a call about Victrola."

His clothes were perfectly tailored and pressed, but his appearance was still slightly dishevelled.

"Your dad?"

"Sure."

The blonde slapped his friend playfully on his shoulder, earning himself a disapproving growl.

"So, where's your better half?"

Chuck smirked. "My… devious and very, very good in-"

"I think that _is _enough. Nate wouldn't want to know that, would he?"

A petite brunette walked in, dressed as perfectly as Chuck, matching her outfit with his. She smiled at Nate and embraced him as an old friend, rolling her eyes at him when Chuck continued.

"… everything that she does - significant other will be here in a second. What did you think of me? That I would make some, obviously true, statement about you being the vixen we both know you are?"

"Ugh, you're heinous, Bass." She muttered under her breath, but she smiled when they kissed. Serena, on the contrary, still stood there awkwardly, not sure what she'd do. The brunette raised their eyebrows and shared a look.

"You seem nervous," the girl said with a small smile, tucking one of her chestnut curls behind her ear. Serena squeezed her golden boyfriend's hand, and Blair smirked.

"No need to be. We won't bite."

Serena let go of Nate's hand and straightened her posture. This only seemed to amuse the brunettes more.

"But then again," Chuck continued, "We _are _more powerful than you."

Serena flushed. Thanks to her father, her level of power had always been her weak spot. No one was more important than Serena and William van der Woodsen. But then again, they weren't Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf.

"I am queen!" she shrieked, and Nate chuckled.

"You… may be queen," Chuck drawled, pausing a second before continuing, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Both he and Blair were still very amused. "But the monarchy has always been terrorized by the Mob."

"Everyone likes a crown, but a gun is more effective," Blair added with the same smirked. The level of scandalous amusement both had was infuriating Serena, even though she knew she was being childish. She crossed her arms and sat down at the suite's minibar, boldly picking up a bottle of Dom Perignon. Definitely Blair's. She poured herself a glass and watched expectantly at Blair. The brunette didn't move or cared. She was too busy casually interrogating Nate. It wasn't until Nate remembered why they were there before she was properly introduced.

"O, right! Guys, this is my gorgeous girlfriend Serena. Serena, this is my best friend Chuck and his girlfriend –also a friend of mine- Blair."

Blair patted her friend shoulder in faux sympathy. "I think she already got that."

Nate growled at her, but it wasn't serious. None of it was serious. That seemed to calm Serena down a little. That, and the three glasses of Dom she already had. She barely noticed how Blair slipped on a chair beside her, leaving the boys on the other side of the suite.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked with genuine interest. Serena gulped.

"You."

"Why?"

"Everyone fears you."

The brunette smiled in delight. "They do, don't they."

Serena nodded dumbfounded.

"But there is no need to," Blair continued. "I'm not that bad. It's all a mask."

The blonde nodded. Her queen-act was also just an act. "I know," she admitted. "It's not like I care whether Kati and Iz match my headband. Or if they wear tights as pants."

This seemed to disgust the brunette and weirdly, Serena laughed. She couldn't help it. Blair lost her superior appearance when she looked like she swallowed something sour.

"Tights are not pants!" she exclaimed in loud horror, and Serena's grin widened.

"Maybe in summer…-"

"No!" she shook her head and grabbed Serena's half-full flute of champagne, downing it in one movement. "Never!" Her eyes darkened. "Serena, if I ever see one of the Constance girls wear tights as pants, I will personally take down all hierarchy."

Serena bowed playfully. Neither noticed the shared grin between the boys at the opposite side of the room.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Darling, I thought you'd be back at 12?"

William sat stiffly in the Van der Woodsen townhouse as Serena silently slipped in. She froze.

"Dad. HI."

"Were where you?"

"With Nate…"

"I really need to talk to that boy."

"No! Dad, it wasn't his fault. I suggested we'd go out for dinner. Nate, Blair, Chuck and I."

"I ever heard those names before."

"They're Nate's friends. Well, mine too, now."

"So you were with friends?"

"Yes, dad."

"I'm not entirely sure if I should be grateful, but I do know you should go back to bed now."

"Okay, dad."

She attempted to leave, but was stopped again.

"Oh, and Serena?"

She flinched and turned around. "Yes?"

"You're grounded."

"I know."

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_Watch out Manhattan, the Don is back and out on a murder spree. I heard she came all the way from New Haven to revenge her BFF the Queen after S was rudely dumped by the Golden Boy. Why so mad, B? You still have your partner in crime._**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**_~o~o~o~o_**

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

William had never seen his little girl like this. He never got to practice in taking care of a broken heart. She'd always been happy with Nathaniel, Eric had always been happy with his boyfriend, none had ever had a broken heart. This was bad. So he had called his daughter's best friend, the only one he'd ever met, and hoped the brunette girl would fix anything.

"I don't think she is, Mr Van der Woodsen," a voice said, and he looked up to see Blair Waldorf standing in the doorway. The old man way a little ashamed to admit that he was relieved the young woman had finally arrived. Blair was still a porcelain beauty, with fair skin and dark curls, there was just one change since the last time he'd seen her. A sparkling, expensive, one-of-a-kind engagement ring on the third finger of her left hand. With one look of her friend, she pulled off her beloved ring and took her seat next to the blonde, stroking her long locks softly.

"Hey, S… I know it's not okay and I know I can't do anything to make you feel better, but I'm just going to be here for you, okay?"

Through her tears, Serena nodded and embraced her brunette friend with her arms. They'd missed each other, Serena staying in New York as she studied at Columbia, Blair studying at Yale with Chuck. They hardly saw each other and when William had called her because Nate had cheated on his daughter with some random girl from Brooklyn. At first, Blair had thought it was Serena, as the man had called with her phone, and loudly interrupted his words by mentioning she and Chuck got engaged. William had been happy, Blair had almost been a second daughter to him, but at that time, Serena had been a little bit more important. So he had summoned the brunettes back to the city. And they had arrived.

"B," Serena cried, still not knowing about her friend's happiness, "Nate cheated on me! With _Vanessa_! He- She- Vanessa was my friend! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't think I'll survive."

"Don't worry, you will."

"You should be happy you have Chuck."

"I am, more than anything."

"I wish I had what you had."

"And what's that?"

"This… _love_."

"You loved Nate."

"He didn't love me."

"This just proves you can love, can find someone else, and he can't."

"But he has Vanessa."

"Don't worry, she'll see it, too. And he'll be alone. And then we can go on double dates because you have this great, new boyfriend."

Serena giggled and William smiled. It was a good choice to call Blair. Blair always made things better. The two girls would always make each other happy, even when the skies were grey.

**A/N **

**William was always so… protective of his daughter. If he had been there, Lily wouldn't have married all those other, and Serena and Eric wouldn't have been moving around all those years. She would have been dating Nate instead, and never met Blair, because I always figured it was because of that that the two became close; Serena needed something steady in her life. I did think that (although I love them together) Serena and Nate wouldn't have worked out. But well; if Blair wouldn't have dated Nate, she would have dated Chuck. Because they would have been best friends since childbirth and she would have kept him from the entire Chuck-Bass-life-as-we-know-it. **

**Next: a bonus chapter**


	16. Bonus Chapter 1

**'What if' chapter 28: Bonus chapter 1: 'What if Eleanor and Anne had pushed Nate to ask Blair to marry him?'**

**_*This is all set at the end of season two, at the party in the season finale, only in this case, Blair and Nate didn't broke up*_**

The entire room started to spin. People were gasping, pointing, whispering. All eyes were on the young couple in the centre of the room. Including _his_.

Kneeled down and with a tiny box held in his hands, Nathaniel Archibald just had proposed to his on-and-off girlfriend of many years, Blair Waldorf. Everyone with brains could tell this was all set up by his parents –with a little help from her mother- and not by the young man himself. Everyone with brains and a head clear of jealousy and anger, that is. Because on the other side of the room, Chuck Bass was mesmerized by the entire scene.

As the silence grew and his jealousy even more, he turned away. It was best for him to leave; he wasn't wanted. Not by the one person he considered as the most important woman in his life, anyway. _She _just received her dream gift. Her prince charming. The love of her life she always ran back to.

No one saw him leave.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Blair, please marry me?"

His voice was pleading, and the question simple. Easy, yet so hard. Because everyone was expecting her to say yes. To live the easy life, her dream life. But somehow, she didn't want it. Not anymore. Something inside of her hesitated, and it was strong. A lot stronger than her will to say yes. And Blair realised it wasn't just _one _thing.

She couldn't do it.

She didn't love Nate.

Not the way she loved _him_.

But she could, right? If she tried hard enough, she could learn how to love Nate Archibald the way she loved Chuck Bass.

Reckless, hopeless, limitless.

Yet she still couldn't say yes.

She turned around to look at all the expecting faces, but searching for one pair of hazel eyes only.

And she couldn't find them.

In the heat of the moment, she turned away from Nate, leaving him behind, and running towards the elevator of the Van der Woodsen apartment. Maybe he was still in the lobby.

Maybe it wasn't too late yet.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Chuck!"

With a very un-ladylike sprint, Blair tried to catch up with the brunette boy that was currently dangerously close to his limo.

"Wait!"

He turned around, caramel eyes turned so dark they looked black.

"What is it, princess?" he drawled, almost viciously, "Couldn't wait to rub your perfect fairy tale engagement in my face?"

She stopped, abruptly, and narrowed her eyes while she crossed her arms.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" she snapped at him, ignoring her previous intentions, "I thought I was nothing more but a game to you."

Chuck sighed, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "This is what you wanted, right? Nathaniel asking for your hand? Marrying him, becoming the next socialite Van der Bilt wife? This is what you dream of ever since you were a little girl."

"This is what I dreamt of _when _I was a little girl, Chuck. Not anymore."

"But… You love him. He is your prince charming."

The confusion on his features was clear, and it took Blair a few deep breaths to say what she wanted to say.

Hesitantly, she stepped closer. "I love him, I really do…"

She saw his face fall.

"…Yet not enough. Not the way I love you."

And light up again.

"But I'm so afraid, Chuck. I'm afraid that all I will ever be to you is just another game, a common toy. And maybe I can learn to love Nate like I love you. If I give it time. I haven't said yes. But I haven't said no, either. Somewhere, I must have lost all sanity, because I… I wished he was you. That you were the one to propose instead of him. It isn't fair to Nate if I go up there and say yes, knowing that my heart will never be entirely his."

Blair looked up, and her eyes locked with his.

He was shocked. Chuck Bass, dumbfounded, simply by the level of sincerity he could sense. Slowly, it came through to him.

That all hope wasn't lost yet.

He had a chance.

An actual chance.

And this was it.

With less than three strides, he reached her, and he didn't even have to think twice before he kissed her.

Their kiss was sweet, but short, and as he pulled back, he couldn't wait to look at her again.

Because she loved him.

"Blair Waldorf," he whispered softly, intimately, "I love you."

And he loved her.

"More than anything."

More than he loved himself.

**~o~o~o~o  
EPILOGUE  
~o~o~o~o**

**_Bonsoir Upper East Siders.  
It is time for the language of love. Or is it? Because even though our favourite golden prince recently popped the question, he never got his answer. What the matter, Queen B? Still with your mind at someone else? Pick your side, B. Light or Darkness._**

**_You know you love me. _**

**_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**

**~o~o~o~o**

Blair said she should tell Nate alone, Chuck stated he would do it or they should do it together. In the end, she won.

"Wait here," she whispered as she walked back into the Van der Woodsen apartment. "This won't take long."

Chuck nodded, and smirked at the way she practically skipped towards the rest of the people.

When Blair returned to the party, the entire room fell silent again.

Anne Archibald looked like she'd be bursting into tears at any moment, Eleanor Waldorf just glared at her daughter, and William van der Bilt was discussing something with his grandson, who seemed absurdly relieved by Blair's come back.

He took her hands and hugged her fiercely before kissing her lips once more. He didn't even realise how she trying to pull away from his embrace.

"Blair!" he exclaimed happily, before bringing back the Van der Bilt engagement ring from his pocket, "Do you have an answer?"

Slowly, she nodded, monitoring their mother's every single move.

"I do."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Is it a maybe?"

"No."

"Then-"

"Nate, I'm not going to marry you," she turned to her mother and Anne, "Mom, Anne, I'm sorry. I honestly am."

"Then why are you refusing?"

Nate's voice sounded a little less hurt than she'd secretly hoped.

She turned around to face him and smiled softly. "I think you know."

"Ah," he nodded, "And does he?"

Now it was her turn to nod.

"Good. Then I hope you will be happy. I wasn't ready to get married this soon anyway."

Blair grinned, and hardly hesitated before rushing back to the elevator, where the love of her life was still waiting for her.

**A/N **

**Guys... **

**Next week is the last chapter...**

**It's going to be longer than usual, but I'm still sad about it :C**


End file.
